The Cullen Brothers
by indiananshu
Summary: when bella gets the offer to live in the house of the most famous band the cullen brothers she declines but when her mother convinces her says yes.it starts with hatred between bella and edward main singer but can hatred turn into love.my first story try.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters!**

CHAPTER 1

I woke up when I heard my mom calling out my name.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17 years old I am pretty normal looking. I don't mean I am ugly or anything it's just that I have long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes which I must say makes me look kinda boring, and well I am slim and as my mom says sooooooo stubborn.

I live in India but I am not an Indian. Well call me half Indian, I guess, because my mother Renee's great grandfather was born in India but he went to live in America and hence my mother was born in America so she is kind of Indian and has jet black hair with brown eyes but at 22 she fell in love with my dad who is a pure American and then they moved to India as my father is a well known business man in India. So hence I live in India but I am extremely pale so my complexion makes me look a foreigner.

But I am leaving for America next week for my higher studies. I am excited as well as nervous…I mean what if the kids don't like me? I can't help it…so back to the present I don't know why my mum is waking me up so early on Sunday.

"Bella! Bella!" she chanted trying to wake me up, which was a difficult task to undertake because I am not a morning. "Come on sleepy head I've got news for you!"

"What is it momm? For god's sake, can't I sleep a little longer on Sunday?" I replied angrily squeezing my eyes open.

My mother looked at me cautiously and started speaking. "Honey! We need to talk. There are some changes in the plans, but it's entirely up to you what you want to choose…I mean-" I cut her off.

"Mom, could you just get to the point? You know I am a little light headed in the morning." I told her tiredly. I mean what could be the reason to wake me up at 5:30 am?

She sighed, "Listen I never told you some important details about my life when I was in America. I had a friend who was like my sister and we were inseparable but when her parents got killed she had no money left and no where to go so my parents took her in. She lived with us until she was 21".

I kept looking at my mom with completely no idea about what she was saying.

Looking at my expression she sighed again. "Just listen to me first sweetie…so after that I got married and moved to India with your father I tried to contact her a number of times but I could never reach her because she had married a guy I don't even know and then she moved out and never contacted me after a couple of years but I missed her almost every day and guess what an hour ago she called me!! I know, isn't it unbelievable? My sister, my best friend Esme Ray well now Esme Cullen, called me again!" my mom smiled at me and I could see the tears in her eyes

"Wow mom, that's great news I am so happy for you. So where was she all these years?" then something suddenly clicked in my mind.

"Mom when you say Esme Cullen, do you mean Esme Cullen as in the mother of The Cullen brothers?" I literally yelled at her in excitement

My mom smiled at me mischievously. "Yes sweetie, the mother of The Cullen brothers. She told me just now and I was so shocked because I know you are such a huge fan of them…" she continued, but I stopped listening to my mother at that point of time I needed some time to digest the news I mean The Cullen Brothers were the most popular, most melodious, and most importantly, the most handsome brothers in the world.

It was a band of three brothers – Emmett Cullen well he was the most huge person I had ever seen in my life, he was 19, the oldest and played the drums. The second was Jasper Cullen with blond hair and sea blue eyes; he had a normal body and played guitar and sometimes keyboard, he was 18. The last was Edward Cullen. Frankly I had never seen a more gorgeous guy In my entire life. He was 17, five months older than me, he had bronze hair and deep emerald green eyes; he was the main singer and played piano and when I say he played piano means no one could ever play it better than him, and I secretly had a crush on him.

"Earth to Bella." my mom snapped me out of my dream.

"Oh my god mom!" I squealed. "I can't believe my mom is the BFF of The Cullen Brothers mom! Wait till I tell Ammy about it, she will die of shock!" I picked my mobile to tell her, Ammy was my best friend we were inseparable since kindergarten we had same interests but she was definitely bold and not clumsy like me.

I mean the worst thing about me are that I can trip over air and I visit hospital at least once a week and all the doctors know me as clumsy head. Another trademark of mine is my blush, arrhh I mean I blush like a tomato at normal things and I think I am the worst liar in the world.

Anyways, Ammy and I were the biggest Cullen Brothers fans but there was one difference, no matter how much I like them I know famous people are not the best human beings…so what, who cares?

My mother suddenly took the mobile from my hand and before I could protest she started her tale again. "When I told her about you she said she wants you to stay at her house so you will not feel uncomfortable, and she wants you to stay there for your whole school because her sons also go to that school and well everybody at that school is kind of popular and unwelcoming so you shouldn't stay at the hostel."

I was totally speechless. The only thing running through my was -ME! AT THE CULLEN BROTHERS HOUSE WHAT WAS MY MOM THINKING???? Ha, this better be a dream or should I say a nightmare.

At last I found my voice and almost yelled, "No way mom! I would rather die than stay at some egomaniacs star's place!" I instantly regretted my tone.

My mom gave me do–not–use–that–tone–or–you–will–be-grounded look.

But then her eyes softened and she said sincerely, "Honey I know you will be feeling awkward, but I did everything I could to refuse her but she is as stubborn as you are. But anyway it's entirely your choice what you want to do, but at least think about it ok?" she said giving me a hug.

When we broke away I was confused. "Mom why is she so keen to have me there? I mean they are rich and popular so why does she care?" I asked her.

"Well it turns out that she wants to return the favor we did to her." my mom replied frowning.

"But that's the point mom, we are rich enough to afford everything, I don't need a place to live. I will be more comfortable at the hostel and the principal already warned me about the snappy students last month when we went to America for my admission." I sighed.

My mom just shrugged. "I know, it's just that I would be relieved if I knew you were alright there and someone was there to look after you and to take care of you honey. Just think about it, Esme will make you feel really comfortable so don't think about that and I know how much you like her kids." she winked at me.

I felt my cheeks burn up but my mom had already left the room and I lay their staring at the ceiling. "It's going to be really interesting." I mumbled and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Please review, it really makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- the great Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters!**

Chapter 2

Well here I am packing my bags. We are leaving tomorrow for U.S.A., and guess where I'll be staying at drum roll…THE CULLEN BROTHERS PLACE!

I still can't believe it. I mean I said straight no to my mum, but somehow she convinced me and well, Ammy was hysterical when I told her. I mean she wanted to switch places, duh, but the truth is I am really scared and nervous. I mean I have seen the bimbos they go around with and well I am no way near them and nor am I gonna be…ha who am I kidding, who says they even want me at their place I am gonna be invisible and I would not like it any other way.

So after six huge suitcases I am ready to leave…talking about my wardrobe all my clothes are pretty expensive but they are casual, I like it that way…I just have four or five dresses, and I actually never wore them but my mum made me pack them too and oh most importantly they opened an account for me in L.A as well.

The next day Ammy came over to the airport to bid me goodbye. I am really gonna miss her.

"Stop crying Ammy, I am not dying. I will call you as much as possible, ok?" I said holding back my own tears.

"I know." she sobbed hugging me to death. "I am really gonna miss you Bella! I love you so much!"

She took deep breadths and continued. "But hey, don't forget me when you make cooler friends…which I really doubt considering I am so damn cool myself." she said smiling. This was the best part about her. She was like my silver lining.

"Oh don't worry; I won't let those egomaniacs influence me." I said hugging her one last time.

I said one final goodbye then boarded the plane.

After landing at the airport I could hardly feel my legs, but considering how much I slept during the flight I am not going to be jetlagged.

My dad has an important meeting so they will be leaving tomorrow much to my displeasure, but they have done so much for me that I can at least look happy for them.

We checked in to the hotel and tomorrow is the big day. I will be going to their place. Oh my, I already have butterflies in my stomach.

The next morning I took a quick shower and put on a cute green tank top and my black skinny jeans with a pair of black sneakers. I do not own even one pair of heels…they're just not my type.

Oh, and one more thing about me, I can play guitar but nothing special. Although no one knows, I've written a couple of song. I just do it when I feel lonely or happy…strange right?

The cab stopped in front of a huge, pure white mansion, with beautiful gardens. And there they were. "Oh boy." I squeaked looking at the huge house.

Suddenly I heard someone shouting and sobbing, I turned to see my mom dangerously hugging another woman which I guess is Esme Cullen.

"Oh my god you haven't changed a bit Esme!" my mom nearly shouted hugging her.

"I missed you so much Renee, you have no idea!" Esme replied. I just kept standing their as my dad hugged her old friend.

Then Esme turned to me smiling and said, "And you must Bella! It's so nice to meet you…my you are really beautiful." She said hugging me, much to my surprise. She really made me feel comfortable, but I started blushing at her comment.

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Cullen, my mom told me so much about you." I politely replied.

"Oh dear, call me Esme! You are like a daughter to me, and please honey try to make yourself comfortable, this is your home too." Wow she is really welcoming.

She continued, "Come on inside guys." and she led us inside.

It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen, then suddenly I bumped into someone and I looked up to see EMMETT CULLEN! Man he looked larger in person.

"Hey you must be Bella from India." I just nodded unable to find my voice.

"Wow you don't look Indian. Anyway, nice to meet you Bella. And don't mind me asking, but do you speak?" he asked smiling and I felt my cheeks burning stupid blush.

"Yeah…um nice to meet you too, um by the way I am a really huge fan of your band." I said at last.

"Oh well that's nice that you speak, and thanks." he chucked, then suddenly from behind him came Jasper Cullen. Wow, this is going to be difficult.

"Hey," he said, "I am Jasper." extending his hand, I took it and smiled.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you. Um…where did my parents go?" I asked noticing I could no longer see them.

"They are in the living room. Come on, I will show you." he said leading me to the room they all were chatting there.

All three of us sat there and they talked to me about their lives and America. I must say they are really down to earth and very easy to talk to.

After an hour, my parents left after several tears and goodbyes…it was rather hard.

"So," Esme said as she turned to me, "I want to talk to so much but you must be tired, so why don't you take some rest before lunch if you like?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. Could you tell me where my room is?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course honey, Emmett and Jasper will take you, and your baggage is already there." she replied.

Emmett and Jasper led me to the spiral staircase. "So," Emmett began, "you are 17 right?" he asked and I only nodded. "Great, then you will be junior like Jazz and Eddie. Oh, you haven't met Edward right? Just wait till you meet him." he smirked at me. I had no idea what that meant, then I heard a moan of a girl from inside a room.

I turned to Jasper, he was chuckling silently and then suddenly Emmett opened the door and I could not believe my eyes.

On the floor all my suitcases were kept and on the bed…oh my…on my bed was a blonde and none other than Edward Cullen…making out. I wanted to puke!

Then Jasper cleared his throat and the couple jumped out of bed. They quickly sobered up and pulled on their clothes.

Jazz and Emmett were chuckling and I was disgusted. When the blonde left the room, Edward finally noticed me. His green eyes hypnotized me.

After a moment he said something I could not believe. "Ugh guys, why do you bring my silly fans in the house for autograph?" he asked exasperated, and then I lost my control and replied with venom in my voice.

"Oh your autograph, but I have only seen you for the first time. Should I um know you?" he stared at me speechless so I continued. "And by the way, this my room in which you are spreading your germs." his mouth was wide open and I patted myself on the back mentally.

"Oh um, are you are Bella?" he said kind of unsure.

"Yeah." I said in a duh tone. Oh I hate him so much already, but good Lord he is so sexy. Hey, where did that come from?

"Oh whatever, I thought you were an Indian but anyway cares." and with that he left the room mad. All three of us burst out laughing.

After we got control Emmett and Jazz patted my shoulder and left the room saying something like, "Man, I like her already." "She has guts."

I went to the couch and lied down not even looking at the filthy bed. Man, I hate Edward already, he really infuriates me.

* * *

**Please leave a review, it makes me work faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour had passed and I was still laying on that couch thinking about what had happened earlier. Jasper and Emmett looked so decent and well Edward was the opposite. He didn't even say hi to me, not that I care, but it was really rude.

Half an hour ago I had called Ammy and told her about my encounter and she was rather impressed by my boldness. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said sitting up on the couch.

Esme came in smiling at me "Hey Bella, I was wondering if you could join us for lunch." she said then she frowned. "Um Bella, why are you sleeping on the couch, if you do not like the bed you can shift into another room."

I wanted so much to say yes but off course I said, "No, I like the bed I just fell asleep on the couch while reading my book. Um I will be down five minutes."

She nodded and left the room; I quickly washed my face in the bathroom and went down.

The dining table was not as huge as I expected but it was small with only eight chairs and I smiled at it.

Everyone was there except Edward Cullen; I went and sat down next to Emmett as he grinned at me.

"So Bella was the bed comfortable?" he asked winking at me as felt my cheeks flushed but he continued. "Oh mom, didn't she tell you…" but he was cut off by his phone ringing. He picked it up and excused himself much to my relief.

As we were serving ourselves, Edward came in and sat on the chair across me and winked at me. I could not believe it; first he insults me and then winks at me, what is wrong with him.

The rest of the lunch went peacefully, but as I headed for my bedroom I tripped over the first step of the staircase and started to fall but then I felt a pair of muscular arms around my waist and I opened my eyes to see Edward's green eyes boring into mine.

"You must watch where you walk." he mumbled and his cool breadth send shivers down my spine and then all I knew was his face leaning down to touch mine.

And I started struggling into his arms. "Let go of me!" I hissed at him. He looked shocked and then he just released me and I fell on my butt dumb shocked.

He just snickered and went past me…man he is such a jerk.

I spent the rest day unpacking and at dinner none of the brothers were there, probably had a meeting or a date.

Esme introduced me to her husband Charlisle Cullen. He greeted me very nicely and asked me about my life and India. At 11 pm I said goodnight to them and went to sleep.

Late at night I was woken up by my burning throat. I needed some water so I went down and into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and took out the bottle.

"Hey." a voice said from behind me and made me jump. I turned around to see Edward leaning over the door frame smiling, IDIOT.

I just rolled my eyes and went past him then he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I asked irritably looking at him.

"Nothing, well I just wanted to introduce myself as you do not know me." he replied smiling. "I am Edward Cullen, member of The Cullen Brothers band." he said holding out his hand.

"I do not like you and I am not interested." I replied shaking his hand.

"Too bad I just wanted to tell you how sexy you look in these shorts." he said seductively and I started blushing uncontrollably but I shoved him back.

"Stay away from me BEWKOOF GAHAA WATA NAHIN APNE AAP KO SAMAJHTA KYA HAI." (A/N stupid asshole what does he think of himself) I yelled at him.

"What, did you just curse me in your language." he asked totally confused.

"Yes, and it is called Hindi, you Mr. Know It All." and with that I marched into my bedroom. Tomorrow is my first day at my new school and the last thing I need is Edward disturbing me during night. He is such a player.

I woke up at seven am and quickly got dressed. I had no idea what to wear so I settled on sky blue capris, baby pink top and my black flip flops.

I put my hair into a ponytail and put on some gloss and nothing else.

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted him. He was sitting at the table shoving pancakes into his mouth. He looked up and waved at me.

"So is Miss Bella nervous?" Emmett asked as he entered the kitchen while I just nodded. "Well you don't need to be, last time the new girl was just made to leave the school as she was not popular." he said grinning as I became extremely pale.

"Oh don't worry Bella he is just kidding, relax there are some bitches no doubt but you can hang with our girlfriends they are really nice." Jasper said reassuringly.

"Girlfriends?" I raised my eyebrows at Emmett and Jasper. "I never heard about them on TV." I asked, I mean if they were in a serious relationship unlike Edward it would on TV.

"Well it's a secret. I mean everyone at the school knows but we haven't told it to the media yet so when we go out we hang in groups and have our dates at home only." he finished proudly.

"Yep we do." Emmett agreed.

"Wow, that's so sweet unlike your little brother, and talking about him what is his problem?" I asked disgusted. I mean he was making out with a girl and the same day he tries to flirt with me how low is that.

"Well you will just have to get used to him. He's been like this forever but you should be careful he seems to like you." Oh little does he know. I mean why would he like the plain old me not that I care he is a total player.

I went with Jasper and Emmett to school in their limo and well Edward liked to drive in his own personal Volvo.

When we reached Emmett showed me the office. As I was going I passed Edward and the same blonde kissing.

When I walked past them she said loud enough for me to hear. "Oh Edward you are so kind to let that poor girl stay at your house." she said sweetly and then she turned to me.

"Listen girl I am not stupid so you better keep your hands off him got it. I know your kind of sluts who just chase rich boys." she said with venom in her voice.

I was fighting back my tears, no one had ever talked to me like that before and it really hurt.

"Tanya just shut up, she didn't do anything." Edward interrupted angrily and gave me an apologetic look, but not able to control my tears I ran toward the office ignoring Edward calling out my name.

Why the hell did I cry and why did Edward stand up for me? God, this going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

VERY IMPORTANT –

I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF SOMEONE IS READING THIS STORY BECAUSE I AM NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS.

AND IF NO ONE IS INTERESTED , I WOULD LIKE TO STOP RIGHT NOW. BUT I HAVE PLANNED THE NEXT CHAPTER FROM EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW AND ITS QUITE INTERESTING ………………..SO PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T BE TOO HARSH , I AM IMPROVING MY WRITING SKILLS SO PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY.

TWILIGHT EDWARD ROCKS / ANSHU

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW.


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG**

**I LOVE U GUYS**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THOSE REVIEWS , I HAD TEARS IN MY EYES.**

**I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING OF STARTING ANOTHER STORY "WHEN WE MET" YOU ARE GOING TO SEE A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT BELLA AND I ASSURE U NONE OF THE OTHER FANFICS HAVE THAT KIND OF STORY.**

**BUT IF U WANT I CAN CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED IT TO THEIR FAVOURATE STORIES IT MEANS A LOT. I WILL UPDATE EVERYDAY IF I GET INSPIRATION(REVIEWS) HINT HINT HINT**

**OH AND I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO "INDIANANSHU"**

**LOVE YA**

**CHAPTER 4**

**EPOV**

I was in the guest room kissing Tanya when the door burst open and three people walked in. Man I am gonna kill Emmett for bringing my fans in my room.

I was shocked to see the beauty in front of me. I mean she was not like Tanya, but there was something really attractive about her…the way her brown hair fell, her slim body, and oh man the curves, I was automatically turned on.

But still she was a fan and what the heck was she doing in my house?

When she said she didn't know me. I was dumb struck. I mean I am Edward Cullen, either she was kidding or she had just come out of jail.

But the next thing she said disturbed me even more. She was Bella…man I was so not expecting this and neither her attitude. Well two can play that game so I just ignored her and left the room.

But I could not get her out of my mind…it's not that I like her or anything it's just no one had ever talked to me like that…you know what I mean?

I wanted to know what she thinks.

When I saw Bella stumbling on the staircase after the lunch I quickly ran and caught her by her waist and then I was lost in those brown eyes. I could not help but lean down towards those full, red lips but she automatically protested so I did what she asked and let her fall on her hips. Man her expression was priceless, the next time she must select her words carefully. I personally didn't have any grudge against her but she acts so smart and frankly I just love teasing her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone.

I saw the screen and it flashed James. He was my best buddy and just like me he dated new girls every weekend and I am not ashamed of it.

"Hey brother from another mother, what's up?" I asked playfully.

"Hey man. I wanted to inform you that I dumped Lauren today so she is free as a bird." he said chuckling. Lauren was a model just like Tanya and hot so I was waiting James to leave her so I could ask her out.

"Cool, but I think I would have Miss Bella first in my bed. Oh man, I can't tell you how hot she is…" I trailed off remembering her body.

"Oh so what, isn't she with you already?" he said laughing. "I mean she was supposed to arrive today right or is she too tired to entertain you".

"Well honestly she hates me." I mumbled. "I mean she didn't even let me kiss her, well maybe she is a lesbian or something." mentally I knew it was wrong. "…or something."

"Too bad Eddie pooh, anyway I got to go…oh and I can't wait to see the girl that hates Edward, she must be something." and with that he hung up.

After the call I just lay on my bed staring at the ceiling and thinking of Bella.

I could not sleep that night, so I went down to eat something and I saw Bella bending down in front of the fridge and could not help but stair at her perfect butt.

"Hey." I said leaning against the doorframe.

She jumped and scowled at me. Man she really does hate me, well then I can have some fun with her.

So I just caught her wrist while she was passing me.

"What?" she asked getting irritated. Oh, she really really hates me.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, since you do not know me." I said flashing my most famous grin. "I am Edward Cullen, member of the Cullen Brothers band." I finished, holding out my hand.

"I do not like you and I am not interested." she replied shaking my hand.

Well she asked for it.

"Too bad. I just wanted to tell you how sexy you look in these shorts." I said seductively and it was the truth, she was wearing short shorts with a very thin black sleeveless top.

"Stay away from me you…" she said angrily which was followed by some thing I could not understand.

"What? Did you curse in your language?" I asked confused.

"Yes, and it's known as Hindi, Mr. Know it all." and with that she walked away. Wow she's turned me down twice, but I am still not hurt…and I won't give up, BELLA.

-THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL-

I didn't see Bella in the morning as I came to school early. I got out of my car and Tanya came running to me and started kissing me.

Suddenly, I felt someone pass me and turned to see Bella was going towards the office. She looked naturally pretty, Tanya followed my gaze and spotted her then she turned to me.

"Oh Edward, you are so kind to let that poor girl live in your house." she said loud enough and Bella froze at the spot. I could feel my anger rising.

Then Tanya turned to Bella and said, "Listen girl, I am not stupid so you better keep your hands off him, got it? I know your kind of sluts who just chase rich boys."

I could not believe it, and when I saw tears in Bella's eyes my heart ached. I don't know why but I could not help myself.

"Tanya just shut up! She didn't do anything!" I snapped at Tanya.

I wanted to comfort Bella but she just turned around and started running towards the office. I called out her name but she didn't respond.

"Tanya don't you dare talk to her like that, she is our guest." I said sternly to Tanya but she just laughed.

"Ha, your guest or your crush? Edward I saw the way she looked at you. I am not dumb…so either you protect her or be with me." with that she turned and walked away.

I just got my girlfriend infuriated to defend someone who hates me, not that I regret it, it's just new. But I hope Bella is fine.

I went to my next class and spotted a dreamy James so I went up to him.

"Hey, are you ok? You look a little dazzled." I asked smirking.

"Youuuuuu!" he said accusingly. "You said she is beautiful but man, she is a goddess and decent as well!" he said dreamily.

"Who?" I asked taking my seat next to him.

"Bella off course." he said. What, when did he meet her?

He understood my expression and continued. "She was lost, so I showed her the way to her class. Man I am gonna ask her out soon, and let me tell you that you are a dork that you made a perfect girl hate you." he said shaking his head.

I knew he was right, but if she didn't like me there is no way she's gonna like him…or at least I hope so.

I went to my biology class and took my seat still thinking about Bella when suddenly someone came and sat next to me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice her come in.

I kept staring at her thinking of something to say to her. Then she finally looked at me with those huge brown eyes.

"Bella." I said quietly.

"Yeah." she said looking at me.

"Um, I am really sorry about Tanya. Please don't pay her any attention." I said sincerely.

"Oh well its okay and thanks for standing up for me, but you really didn't have to do that." she said smiling at me but it was a very sad smile. Something was wrong with her but before I could ask Mr. Cope started teaching.

Bella really looked sad. I would definitely ask her later. I wanted so much to hold her hand but knowing that it was a bad idea I just waved it off.

**Review please**

**Love ya**

**anshu**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

BPOV

After I had control over my tears I went inside the office…I know it was silly of me to cry but I could not help it. I mean I was not famous at my school but at least I had no enemies and here everyone was sending draggers at me.

I recognized most of them. Some were singers, some were actors, while others were models…and here I am absolutely nobody.

When I entered the office, the woman sitting at the desk eyed me very carefully, ignoring it, I made my way towards her.

"Hey, I am Isabella Swan, the new student." I said nervously biting my lip.

Without saying a word she handed me my schedule and went back to her work. Wow that hurts…I guess I will have to get used to it.

My first class was trig in building five. I had no idea where it was so I decided to ask someone. I stopped the girl passing by me.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where is the trig class in building five?" I asked politely.

She smiled at me and said "Could I, sure…will I, no." she glared at me walked away.

I was stunned. All I did was to ask her the way. I hated this place already. I just wanted to run away. Everyone was mean and arrogant; I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder; I turned around to see a very handsome guy about my age smiling at me.

"Hey, I am James…and I will take that you are new here and lost." he said smiling.

"You are so very right…and I am Bella Swan." I replied hesitantly. His eyes widened with shock, I don't know why.

"You are Bella?" he said, sounding more like a question.

"Um, that's what I said." I was confused "Were you expecting me to be someone else?" I asked smiling sweetly at him. So far he was the most mannered student I had met.

"Yes…I mean, well, never mind. What is your next class? I will show you the way." he said, his eyes roaming up and down my body and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Yeah thanks, its trig in building five." I said handing him my schedule.

"Oh, my class is in that building as well. I will walk you there." he said as we started walking together.

"So Bella, how are you liking it so far at Cullen's house?" he asked smirking. I felt like I was missing an inside joke.

I so much wanted to say, "I hate it here and I want to go back home by the first flight available." but of course I didn't say that.

"Um its fine. Esme and Carlisle are very welcoming." I said and it was the truth.

"That's nice…well here is your class, and this is my number if you need anything." he said giving me card. Thank god he didn't ask for my number as I would have said no, but he seemed nice so I took it from him.

"Thanks a lot for the help." I said putting the card in my pocket. He smiled and I went inside my class.

The class had not started yet. I found an empty seat and sat there.

"Where do you think you are sitting you whore?" someone said from my side.

I turned around to see Tanya glaring at me, and with her was the same girl from whom I asked the directions.

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear this is my seat." she spat at me.

"Um I didn't know." I stammered as I got up.

"Ha, there is no way I am gonna sit at that place now that you have spread your germs." I could feel my eyes stinging and I wanted nothing more to stop them.

"Well why don't you just go back to the stables you came from." with that she turned around and went to take another seat. I swear I wanted to snap at her but I didn't believe my voice would be strong enough.

Soon the teacher came and started teaching. During the class I could hear my name and snickers as some tears slid from my eyes.

After the class, I quickly ran to the restroom and sobered myself up, but I knew it wasn't over as I had my second class bio in two building.

Just then a small pixie looking girl entered the restroom. I took up the courage and asked her the way. She smiled at me and gave me the directions.

"Thank you so much, by the way I am Bella." I said smiling at her.

Her eyes widened and she pulled me into a hug much to my surprise and said, "OMG you are Bella…it's great to meet you!" she sang bouncing up and down "I am Alice Masen...it's so nice to meet you!"

"Wow thanks Alice, and it's nice to meet you as well…but may I know why you are so excited?" I asked her totally confused but happy at the same time…I mean, why would someone be happy to know an unpopular girl like me?

"Oh, I will tell you later…I am getting late for my class and I know you because I am Jasper's girlfriend." with that she ran out of the room.

Wow Jasper was right when he said his girlfriend was right…maybe I will make at least one friend here.

I went to the class and the only seat left was next to EDWARD CULLEN great all I need is his teasing now. I reluctantly went and took my place. I didn't say anything to him but I felt his eyes boring into my side. So I turned my face to look at him.

"Bella." he said as if thinking something.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"Um, I am really sorry about Tanya. Please don't pay her any attention." he said sincerely, but all the things that happened in the trig class came back making me feel want to cry.

"Oh well its okay and thanks for standing up for me, but you really didn't have to do that." I said putting a fake smile on my face because he actually stood against his girlfriend for me.

It looked like he wanted to say something but the teacher came and started teaching…I kept my head down. I was really feeling low. I wanted to talk to my parents but I they must be on their flight, they said it was delayed. I wanted to talk to Ammy but because of the time differences it was really difficult. My life is like hell currently.

After the class, I thought it would be better to ask Edward about the next class.

"Edward could you give me the directions of my next class?" I asked while handing him my schedule.

"It's in the same building…um would you mind if I walked with you?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure." I said. We walked quietly.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked breaking the silence, his voice full of concern.

I just wanted to throw my arms around his neck and cry out the tears I had been holding.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?" I said smiling but my cheeks hurt at the amount of pressure I was putting. But he didn't seem convinced.

"Nothing you just look sad." he said as a matter of factly.

"Oh well, you know new environment etc., so it's nothing I will get over it soon…" I paused and looked at him. "Why do you even care? I mean you don't even like me" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"And may I ask why do you think that way?" he said with a troubled expression but continued. "I never said that. You are the one who never talks to me, you are the one who completely ignores me." he said raising his voice.

"Well because you know very well that you are a player, you are the one who was flirting with me despite the fact that you have a girlfriend…and you are the one whose girlfriend is making my life a complete hell." I said matching his voice.

"Fine then, here is class and you are welcome." he said indicating towards a door and marched off.

I kept standing there…oh man what did I do? He was just being polite and I took out the whole day's anger at him…aargg what am I gonna do?

**Review!**

**Love ya**

**anshu**


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS

SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE ,ACTUALLY MY PARENTS TOOK AWAY MY LAPTOP .

ITS 1 AM HERE AND I AM SNEAKING AND COMPLETING THE CHAPTER SO YOU FOLKS BETTER REVIEW

THANKS LIKE A MILLION FOR THOSE REVIEWS.

AND THOSE WHO JUST READ THIS STORY AND DO NOT REVIEW ….I WISH I COULD KICK YOUR BUTTS

I AM HELL SERIOUS

ENJOY AND REVIEW

CHAPTER 6

I sighed and entered my class…….i was really sorry for what I said to Edward ….i wish he would understand.

" Hey Bella come sit with us" I looked up and saw Alice jumping up and down in her seat. She sitting with a blond and I must say the most beautiful blonde I had ever seen in my entire life.

I smiled and went upto them.

" HI Alice" I said as I took the empty seat next to them.

" Hey Bella its nice to finally meet you, I am Rosalie Hale , Emmett's girlfriend" she said smiling sweetly at me……which was nice of her as I was expecting glares.

" Its nice to meet you as well …..wow I didn't know someone was actually nice here" I said surprised.

" Yeah well most of them are snobs but you are going to hang out with us so chill" Rosalie said cooly.

" Oh Bella we are going to be great friends" Alice nearly shouted " I mean we can o movies and shopping" then she eyed my clothes and said " definitely shopping".

" Hey what's wrong with my clothes" I asked I mean they were clean and hell they were brand new.

" Nothing's wrong but they are a bit casual but anyway forget it right now" she said dropping the subject.

" So are you enjoying at Cullen's house Emmett said your mum and Esme were best friends" Rosalie asked starting a conversation.

" Yeah well more like sisters and well Cullen's are really nice" I said not wanting to talk about today's incident.

Just then the teacher entered and started teaching…..but I could not concertrate.

I mean Alice and Rosalie were really nice but I still felt a complete stranger….i needed someone to share my feeling……I wanted to cry , I don't know why I felt alone.

After the class Rosalie and Alice said that from now I should sit with them in the cafeteria and I happily agreed .

When the next class ended I made my way to the cafeteria but offcourse I tripped and all my books along with me crashed to the floor…….and no ane came to help me up rather everybody started laughing out loud…..

I quickly gathered my things and ran …I just ran but then I saw the library so I quickly went inside it.

It was totally empty . I took a seat and started doing my homework..i know its weird but homework and music always helped me to calm down.

The rest of the day went slowly but without any accident much to my relief.

After the school I went outside and saw only Edward standing their so I went upto him.

" Um where are the others?" I asked hesitantly.

" They had some work so you will be driving with me" with that he turned around and I followed him helplessly……..i was alone………depressed and insulted.

This was the worst day of my entire life so far.

Edward held the door of the passenger seat for me ……..i thanked him and got in.

The way he was looking at me,I could tell he knew something was wrong with me.

We drove in silence and I wanted nothing more to go to my room and let the tears flow which I had been holding so long so I kept staring outside the window.

We were about to reach home when my phone rang and to make matter worse it was my mother.

" Hey mom. How was your flight?" I asked with all the cheer I could muster but my voice broke and edward's head snapped in my direction.

" Hi sweety we just landed. Are you alright honey." She asked ,her voice full of concern.

" Um yeah" I said this time with confidence

" Oh ok, so how was your first day to school. Hope you made lots of friends" now she had done it. Icould not hold any longer.

" Yeaaaah mom….i……..…….bye" my voice broke so many times so I snapped the phone shut because we were infront of the house and Edward was lookin really troubled but efore he could say something I ran into the house and all my way to my room.

I shut the door and started sobbing so hard it must have looked I was in hyteris.

" Bella its Edward , may I please come in" Edward asked urgently and he was actually sounding worried.

" Go away Edward" I said still sobbing with my head in my hands. But Edward being Edward didn't listen and came in.

Looking at my crumbled body on the bed he said " Oh Bella I am so so sorry" and he embraced me.

And that was all I needed. I held onto his shirt and sobbed endlessly stinting dis shirt with my tears. He just held me tightly.

" shh Bella its ok" he said while kissing my head. After sometime when all my tears had died I looked up into his emerald green eyes and they really looked pained .

" I am sorry " I croaked .my hands still holding his shirt.

" Bella you don't have to be sorry…………but please tell me what made you cry" he asked conserened. We were both lying on the bed and Edward had his arms still around me.

I sighed and told him all the unpleasant events which happened , tears quietly flowing down my cheeks.

" I am sorry Bella but I promise no one will will bother you again ok" Edward said wiping my tears .

I smiled a sad smile. My eyelids were heavy as my eyes were tired because of all those tears and hence I drifted to sleep still in Edward's arms.

Last thing I felt was Edward's hand stoking my hair and his lips in my head.

A/N

AWW SWEET ISN'T IT………I HOPE I DIDN'T OVERDO THE DRAMA.

ITS 2AM ALREADY AND I AM IN NO MOOD OF EDITING THE CHAPTER SO I AM POSTING IT

SORRY FOR INCONVINIENCE……….AS I TOLD YOU I AM SNEAKING AND RISLING MY FREEDOM FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO YOU BETTER REVIEW.

LOVE YA

ANSHU

REVIEEEEEEEEEW


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys**

**NOW THOSE ARE CALLED REVIEWS………..I TOLD YOU THREATS WORK**

**I WISH I COULD PERSONALLY THANK ALL OF YOU.**

**IT WAS REALLY WORTH WAKING UP SO LONG.**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 7**

EPOV

I could not believe that Tanya would do something like that to Bella ……I mean I knew she was not the most polite person but this was the limit and especially when I told her not to .

I looked at Bella, she had been sleeping for 1 hour now and I could not leave her ……..I was still holding her, she looked so peaceful and innocent.

Its not that I liked her that way ……I mean I don't even know her fully ……its just that she seems different, I mean she is not affected by all this fame and wealth…..her morals were more important to her.

I just wanted to know what's behind those deep brown eyes……and today my heart ached when I saw her sobbing and holding onto me….she looked so weak.

Duh offcourse she was weak , she hadn't eaten anything.

Just then someone knocked the door…I so much hoped it wasn't my mom cause I didn't want to explain her what happened today, I knew Bella wanted to keep it between the two of us.

The door opened to reveal an evily grinning pixie. She was about to say something when I motioned towards Bella.

Alice just winked at me and left the room.

Bella started to stir and slowly opened her eyes. They were still puffy and red. She looked at me with confusion but slowly her cheeks became red ……..so I thought she must have recalled everything,…….man she was so cute.

" Thanks" she mumbled and started to sit up.

" Don't mention it " I said as I sat beside her. she was staring at her lap.

" Bella I know I have been a jerk lately and I am really sorry. Will you please forgive me ?" I asked sincerely.

" Its really fine and I am sorry for saying all those things today to you Edward ….i……I was having a bad day and I took it out on you , you should know this Edward and I am really sorry. It was mean and low of me" She looked at me with nothing but regret and trust in her eyes.

I smiled at her " Okay lets call it truce" . it was the only thing I could think other than hugging her.

" Yep and lets start all over again" she said smiling then she held out her hand and said " Hey I am Bella swan and believe me I am a huge huge fan of your band" her smile was so sweet and innocent that couldn't help but smile myself.

" Well I am Edward Cullen and its more than pleasure to meet you" I replied taking her soft hand in mine but I felt a bolt of electricity . I looked at her and realized that she felt It too.

" So it was a lie when you said you didn't know me……..jees I was really hurt" I said in mock sadness

" Oh hush" she said playfully hitting my arm

" You must really be hungry…….oh and the whole gang is here so you better think of an excuse because Alice and Rose were pretty surprised when you didn't show up for lunch today" I said getting to my feet and helping her as well

" Yeah about that , could you please not tell them about the whole thing" she said looking at me with those pleading eyes.

" Offcourse Bella you can always trust me and when you need a shoulder to cry on remember to knock the door on the right side of your room" I said grinning.

She rolled her eyes and went out as I followed her.

Every one was sitting downstairs and chating while Rosalie and Emmett were sucking faces

" Uh go to your room guys" I said disgusted.

As soon as they saw Bella, Alice came rushing to her side.

" Bella where the heck were you in the lunch break and why were you two snuggling in your room" she said accusingly.

Bella' eyes grew wide " How do you know" but Alice cut her off

" I want answers miss ,Jasper said you guys hated each other" she asked.

" Well I went to library in the lunch cause I had some work and which reminds me I am so damn hungry" and with that she hurried to the kitchen

She was good at avoiding questions but unfortunately all eight eyes now urned to me

" Well we just patched up and she was missing her home so I was just comforting her" quickly lied and sat down . They all seemed to believe it.

After Bella joined us Alice started making plans.

" Ok either we can go to a club or do a movie night" she said excitedly.

" Alice but we have school tomorrow" Bella said and then added " Unfortunately" under her breadth and only I could hear it.

I started chuckling but she sent me a death glare.

" Guys lets just hang out and later we can do a movie night here at home since Alice and Rosalie are staying here tonight. What say ?" I asked looking at them.

They all agreed. After chatting for an hour we decided to play truth and dare.

"Alright Alice you go first" Jasper said. We were all sitting in a group. Bella was not quite happy with the idea of truth or dare.

" Emmett truth or dare" Alice asked.

"Dare offcourse" he said instantly.

" I dare you to wear the smallest piece of Rosalie's bikini kept in your room" she said grinning.

Every body started laughing like anything. Emmett said something about revenge and went up to his room.

When he came out , his sight burned my eyes……..a man so large was wearing a bikini which was probably small for Rose aswell.

The whole room was in hysterics…….Bella had tears because of laughing in her eyes.

" Jasper ?" Emmett asked

" Um truth" Jasper said

" How many girls did you make out before Alice" he asked smiling devilishly. Jasper's expression was priceless.

" Just one ……but I didn't love her . I only love Alice" he replied looking apogitically at Alice who just smiled and waved it off.

" Rosalie?" he asked

" Truth" she said

" Whom do you hate the most in our school?" he asked

" Tanya Denali" she replied looking down, not meeting my eyes but the truth was I didn't feel bad at all. I don't know why.

" Bella truth or dare?" she asked.

" Dare?" Bella replied uncertainly.

" I dare you to go shopping with me and Alice tomorrow and buy what we say" she said while Alice squealed and hugged her.

" Aah I hate shopping" Bella whined but then she narrowed her eyes.

"Emmett truth or dare" she asked thoughfully.

" Duh dare" he said

" Ok I dare you no to touch Rosalie for a whole day ……which means no kissing, or hugging….but you can hold hands" she said proud of herself.

" WHAT?" both Emmett and Rosalie shouted at the same time.

" Why are you punishing me with him too" Rosalie asked angrily.

" Well shopping is punishment for me" she said .

Every one was snickering except Emmett and Rosalie who looked helpless but suddenly Rosalie's eyes lit up. Oh oh this cannot be any good.

" Edward truth or dare" she asked smiling…….i knew that smile she had planned something.

" Dare" I said atlast …….i mean it was better than truth.

" I dare to kiss Bella on lips" she said and everyone started chuckling except Bella who was so red I didn't know a shade to compare it with.

" Rosalie this is unfair….no one else can be included in my dare" I said sensing Bella's uncomfort.

Truthfully I didn't mind……..i mean I wanted to do this for so long but not like this.

" Well she did the same" Rosalie replied.

I looked at Bella who was dying of embarrassment.

" You don't have to do this" I told her but I knew if I decline they will make fun of me forever.

She took a breadth and said " No its fine ..its just a kiss".

I smiled at her kindness and thought it would just be a peck.

I faced her and took her face in my hands, closed my eyes and leanded in.

Her lips were so soft that I could hardly feel them. I knew I should stop but instead I parted my lips and she did the same.

Our lips moved so gently against each other, her breadth was so sweet that I just kept kissing her………I had never felt like this before not even with Tanya. I was so lost in her but I was brought back to reality by some one clearing their throat.

Very reluctantly I let go of her face and opened my eyes……………….

* * *

**A/N**

**HA, I WANTED TO END IT LIKE THIS..**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE ALL THIS.**

**IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, BY TOMORROW OR MAYBE EVEN TODAY………YOU HAVE TO SEND REVIEWSSSSSSS.**

**MORE THE REVIEWS FASTER WILL BE THE UPDATES**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE GAME.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

**ANSHU **

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

**I WAKE UP AND LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS.**

**ACTUALLY I NEVER PLAN OUT A CHAPTER, I JUST SIT INFRONT OF MY LAPTOP AND TYPE WHAT COMES TO MY MIND.**

**OH AND SOME READERS ASKED MY AGE ……..I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I AM 16.**

**AND YES BELLA WILL GO OUT WITH JAMES IN THIS OR MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**AND WELL WHEN BELLA AND EDWARD WILL BE TOGETHER?**

**READ AND FIND OUT.**

**AND ABOUT MY GRAMMAR….I AM TRYING TO IMPROVE IT BUT YOU NEED TO GIVE ME SOME TIME**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER 8

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I was kissing Edward back. My mind was screaming to stop ……I mean he has a girlfriend for crying out loud.

But offcourse I had never ever felt something like this…….i mean this is my first kiss and its just blissful and pure and god knows what.

He was holding my face so gently and his breadth was so sweet but I heard someone clearing their throat. Edward let go of me and I could feel the rush of the blood to my cheeks…damn it.

I opened my eyes and I was greeted by green ones . He was smiling at me …..aagr he is not even embarrassed . Stupid singer.

I looked around and saw Alice and Rosalie were fanning themselves with their hands and Emmett had a goofy smile on his face but Jasper was just staring at us.

" Bella theirs no need to be embarrassed, I can feel the heat coming from your cheeks" Emmett said laughing out loud and Jasper joined him.

" Shut up Emmett" Edward warned Emmett.

No one mentioned about the kiss again during the game and I was avoiding meeting Edward's eyes. We played the game for another 1 hour or so.

Now we all were lying on the couches surfing the t.v. channels.

" Hey did you invite everybody to our party on Friday" Emmett asked Edward resting his head on his hand.

" Yeah I informed Tanya and James , they will inform the rest" he informed.

" Do you have to invite your girlfriend Edward" Rosalie asked totally disgusted.

"Well I never complain when you and Alice come . Do I?" he snapped at her. I could see the hurt on Rosalie's face.

" Edward you can't even compare both of them to that slut. You know that" Jasper said cleary annoyed.

" I know I am sorry but you need to accept it ok" he said getting up and going to his room. He shut his door loudly behind him.

" Um , guys is Edward in love with Tanya" I asked hesitantly. I mean she was the worst person I had ever come across and Edward was sweet I mean after what he did for me , I kind of liked him.

" Please , he doesn't even like her. He is just cofused. Well all we have to do is wait for the right girl to come" Alice said winking at me. Wow I must be dreaming………she isn't trying to tell me something right?

" Oh anyway , Bella we will be going for our shopping trip right after school tomorrow so you better be prepared. Oh and let me take a look at your wardrobe" Alice said taking my arm and pulling me along with her as Rosalie followed.

I sat on my bed as Rosalie and Alice went through my closet. I had a very bad feeling about it.

" OMG you don't have and heels or any formal tops…….only t-shirts………oh and not even a pair of cool shorts aswell…no offense but your cloths stink Bella" Alice said shaking her head.

" Oh don't worry I don't mind" I said laughing.

" We'll have a lot of work to do with her" Rosalie agreed.

" Guys I need a drink, you want anything" I asked getting up. They were so busy that they didn't respond . wow I like them a lot already.

I made my way down and saw Edward and James sitting on the counter and chatting.

" Hey Bella nice to see you again" he said smiling at me. I must say he was really good looking.

" Hi James, I didn't know you and Edward are friends" I said taking out a drink and opening it.

" Yeah unfortunately but I would rather be your friend believe me" is he flirting with me , well so I thought to play along with him.

" Ouch , I am hurt……….i thought we were friends already" I said in a sad voice.

" Well I am the one who doesn't have your number and on the other hand I gave you mine" he said smirking. He is good . I saw Edward glaring at him.

I moved towards him and said " You never asked".

" Well then may I have your number?" he asked smiling sweetly and offering his mobile.

" Sure you may" I said taking his mobile and feeding my number in it. Wow I just flirted with a guy. Way to go Bella.

" Thanks, hope you don't regret it cause I will be calling you frequently" he said taking his mobile.

" Believe me, I will regret it if it was otherwise" I said sitting next to him.

Edward looked really pained.

" Am I interfering something……I am sorry I am just leaving" I said getting up but James held my wrist.

" Don't be silly, we were just discussing bout the party on Friday" he said forcing me to sit .

" Yeah we were and James was just about to leave" Edward said looking at James sternly. Why the hell is he acting so weird……..maybe he thinks I am not good enough for his friend. Rejection washed through me.

" No I wasn't and specially not now" James said squeezing my hand.

" So Bella you will be there right" he asked me

" Offcource she wiil be, its her house as well" Edward said in a duh tone. Oh well now he is confusing me.

" Um Bella would you mind being my date an Friday then" James asked hopefully as Edward sent him draggers. Before I could say something Edward interrupted .

" James , stop throwing yourself onto her……..she is not interested" he said seriously. How dare he. Don't I have any say.

" Actually I would love to be your date James" I said glaring at Edward who was shocked.

" Cool, thanks Bella ………I will call you later" he said standing up.

" Bye dood" he said to Edward who didn't seem interested and then James kissed my cheek and left. I really liked him and he kissed me in the cheek WOW.

After he left i tured to Edward

" What?" I asked Edward who was staring at me.

" Bella how could you go with him. He is a total player" he said as if I was out of my head.

" Well that makes two of you……..and why do you even care Edward" I said . I knew it was mean but he infuriated me.

" Sorry" he said but he didn't mean it at all.

" Its just a party Edward" I said softly this time cause I knew he meant my good.

He just rolled his eyes and left. He can be difficult sometimes. I went to my room and after making shopping plans I went to sleep.

Alice and Rosalie were very excited about my date with James and when I told them about Edward the rolled their eyes at me abd said I had a lot to learn. I didn't get them but who cares……..today was ….interesting.

**A/N**

**I KNOW THE STARTING OF THIS CHAPTER WAS PATHETIC……….I AM SO SORRY BUT I COULD'T GET ANYTHING**

**I HOPE U LIKED JAMES AND BELLA'S ENCOUTER CAUSE I LOVED IT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE THE BEST PART AND I WRITE THIS STORY ONLY FOR THEM.**

**OH AND DO YOU WANT JAMES A "GOOD OR BAD GUY"**

**LET ME KNOW.**

**ANSHU**

**REVIEEEEEEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO PEOPLE**

**OKAY FIRST YOU ARE SO BAD ….MOST OF U PEOPLE GUESSED WHAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN AT THE PARTY .**

**BUT DON'T WORRY CAUSE I HAVE CHANGED IT AND WHAT U THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN MIGHT NOT HAPPEN………MUAHAHAHA.**

**THANKS FOR SUGGESTIONS ABOUT JAMES….I AM DEFINITELY GOIN TO TAKE SOME.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL READERS ESPECIALLY "BRONZEHAIREDMYSTERY" AND " PEN2PAPER93" .**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY FOR U GUYS AND I HOPE U LIKE IT.**

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

BPOV

" Rise and shine Bella" Alice sang removing the curtains. I should have locked my door before sleeping.

" Ah Alice there are atleast 2 hours before school…….let me sleep" I said pulling the quilt over my head.

" Bella you better wake up or I will have Emmett to wake you and believe me you are not gonna like it" she said yanking me out of my bed.

" I hate you Alice………now why did you wake me up so early"I asked rubbing my eyes.

" I love you too and first go to the bathroom and take a bath …….i will decide what you are wearing today"she said shuffling things in my closet.

" And why can't I choose what I am going to wear" I asked getting up and collecting my things.

" God Bella would it kill you to buy a skirt……I don't have a choice , all I can see is t-shirst and jeans" she replied sighing.

I just laughed and went to the bathroom. This pixie has a lot of energy in the morning as well.

After taking a bath Alice handed me a black shirt which was way too formal for school but offcourse I didn't have a choice and a skinny faded sky blue jeans.

She applied a little bit of makeup , to be precise eyeshadow and lip gloss. She wanted me to keep my hair open but I still pulled them in a ponytail. I mean we are going to a school and not a club.

" Wow Bella you look beautiful" Alice complimented me.

" Couldn't even stand in front of you and Rosalie" I shrugged. Alice jus rolled her eyes.

We went down stairs and I met my worst nightmare. On the couch Tanya and Edward were in between a full make out session. I really wanted to puke. But the strangest part was I felt like punching Tanya for touching Edward .

What was wrong with me……..but he kissed me……..ha whom am I kidding it was a dare. Was I jealous…….i…….i can't be jealous no….she is his girlfriend what more do you expect.

" AGR Edward get a room" Alice shouted ,glaring at Tanya.

Edward quickly got up and helped Tanya who was rather enjoying the situation. Edward met my eyes but quickly looked away.

" Where is Esme?" I asked as I noticed she wasn't here even yesterday.

" Oh she and Carlisle have gone to Alaska cause he had some work" Alice explained.

" Yep and hopefully they will be there on the weekends……they always ruin our party" Emmett added joining us and was followed by a sad Rosalie.

" Rose you alright?" I asked her.

" Bella I am perfect because of your stupid dare" she said angrily as Alice and I burst out laughing.

" Well I call it off if you don't take me shopping" I replied smiling at her.

" Never" she and Alice both said at the same time.

By then Tanya and Edward joined us.

" Hey Bella" Tanya said sweetly smiling at me. I could not believe this what happened to all that whore thing. Maybe Edward talked to her. Maybe.

"Hi" I said uncertainly as Alice raised her eyebrows at us.

" I am so excited about the party on Friday guys and we have a new member in our group as well now. Bella I am sure you are excited as well I mean it would be the first time you are going to such an expensive party" Tanya said sweetly . I cannot believe it how can she insult me while talking to me so nicely at the same time .

" Mind it Tanya, if you mess up with Bella you will feel bad that you were even born" Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

" And there is no you in our group. Get it you dumb head" Alice added.

" Fine , I was just trying to be nice……I will see you at school Eddie" she said pouting. She got up kissed Edward on the cheek and left after glaring at me.

" I can't believe you guys….she is trying to be friendly . You need to give her a chance and stop being so childish" Edward said clearly annoyed.

" Edward you need see, she doesn't even love you and she pretends to be nice around you" Jasper said calmly……I didn't even know he was here.

" Listen guys please don't fight because of me" I pleaded.

" Bella we love you and it has nothing to do with you" Alice said squeezing my hand.

" Come on guys lets get on the road, I have some work so we need to hurry" Emmett said getting up but I kePt staring at the table.

" What you want to ride with Edward Bella, not that we mind" Rosalie asked smirking as I didn't budge.

" No, James is picking me" I mumbled my cheeks burning.

" What?" all of them shouted at once including Edward who looked more angry than shocked unlike the others.

" What ? he called me yesterday night and asked so I said yes. What's the big deal" I said defensively as all of them stared at me.

" Nothing its just new, James never picks a girl for school not even the one he is dating. Way to go Bella" Alice said enthusiastically as I sank In my chair.

" Guys how can you encourage her to go out with him………its James we are talking about" Edward said shaking his head.

" Jealous are we Edward ?" Rosalie asked raising her eyebrows.

" I am not jealous Rose I just care about Bella" he said looking at me but he did look jealous. But why ….. I mean he has the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole school. He can't like me. Right ?

" Anyway bye guys" Emmett said and they left Edward and me in an uncomfortable silence.

" Bella I know Tanya was mean to you but when you see inside her you will find she is a nice girl" Edward broke the silence ,his eyes smoldering into mine.

I wanted to say something like " well its difficult to see through so many layers of makeup" OR " I don't think there is anything inside her other than junk"

" I understand Edward and you don't need to fight over me" I said instead , atleast the second part was true. He smiled crookedly at me.

Just then the door bell rang.

I was getting up when Edward came very near me.

" Bella you have my number, if you need me just call me and take care" he said and then he bent down and kissed my cheek and I felt a bolt of electricity pass . He smiled at me went upstairs. I just stood there. Edward kissed me. Slowly I made my way to the door and opened it.

James was looking very handsome but nothing infront of Edward . oh just stop being an ass Bella.

" Hey beautiful" James said as he kissed my cheek. it was nothing like Edward's , there was no fluttering inside my stomach.

" Hi" I said breathing heavily. He held my hand and led me towards his car.

" Nice car" I said looking at it.

" Thanks , but its nothing infront of you" he said sliding into the driver's seat. I blushed at his comment.

We talked about each other's family , I learnt that he was the only child and was a model and I was not surprised. He kissed me before pArting and I thanked him for the ride.

Rest day passed quickly as I had most of My classes with either Alice or Rosalie. But offcourse Tanya glared at me and called me a slut whenever I passed her but now I was used to it and not to forget Alice or Rose were at my side to snap at her.

Right now we were making our way to the cafeteria. I ordered my lunch but as I was making my way towards Alice and Rosalie's table I tripped and the tray slipped from my hand.

Before I could fall to the ground I felt a familiar pair of arms around me.

I opened my eyes and Edward was grinning at me. He was about to say something when a shrill scream broke my thoughts.

" YOU BITCH" I looked around and the sight made me freeze in Edward's arms.

**A/N**

**HA I FEEL SO EVIL……..NICE CLIFFHANGER RIGHT?**

**IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER THEN REVIEW……..ITS THE BEST INSPIRATION.**

"**BRONZEHAIREDMYSTREY" YOU ROCK AND THANKS FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT YOU GAVE TO ME……..I HAVE REALLY MADE A NICE FRIEND.**

**ANY SUGGESTION, CRITICISM ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED……JUST PLEASE REVIEW.**

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE LIKE MY SILVER LINING AND I LOOK FORWARD TO THEM.**

**LOVE U**

**ANSHU**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG**

**I AM SO HAPPY ….WISH I COULD HUG ALL OF YOU.**

**THANKS FOR THOSE AWESOME REVIEWS.**

**ITS 2 am IN INDIA….AND MY MOTHER THINKS I AM SOLVING MATHS PROBLEMS BUT INSTEAD HERE I SIT WRITING 'LOVE STORIES' ha IDEAL DAUGHTER AREN'T I?**

**KEEPING THE SARCASM ASIDE…..**

**I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ****'SPENDO', 'BRONZEHAIREDMYSTERY' ****AND**** 'PEN2PAPER93'**** SOME REAL COOL AND NICE FRIENDS I MADE THROUGH THIS SITE.**

**NOW I SHOULD SHUT UP AND START THE CHAPTER**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

I opened my eyes and Edward was grinning at me. He was about to say something when a shrill scream broke my thoughts.

" YOU BITCH" I looked around and the sight made me freeze in Edward's arms.

Infront of me Tanya was standing with fries on her head, curry draped all over her front and not to forget the mashed potatoes stuck in her cleavage. Okay when I say my tray slipped I mean it went flying somewhere…..now I know where.

She was glaring at me like anything……if looks could kill I would have been so dead. The whole cafeteria burst out laughing including Edward. He helped me to stand up straight. I started chuckling myself.

" Oh you think its funny……I will make your already ugly face unrecognizable you bitch" she said glaring at me as she came towards me obviously followed by her TITLIYAN ( **a/n butterflies…..it just sounds funny in Hindi …try and pronounce it**) who were having a hard time controlling their laughter

She was about to hit me when Edward snaked his arms around my waist and put me behind him.

"Come on Tanya it was an accident. Just chill" Edward said simply as Tanya glared at him.

" How can you protect her Edward , just look at me" she said now tears forming in her eyes. If it had been anyone else I would have felt really bad but as it was "Tanya tiny brania" it felt good.

" Just go to the restroom and change your clothes Tanya" he said clearly annoyed now. Tanya pointed her middle finger towards me and marched out of the room.

Edward turned to me grinning. I thought he would shout at me………he really confuses me.

" What aren't you gonna give me 'stay the hell away from my girlfriend' lecture" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Nope" he said making p pop " but I am going to buy you your lunch for putting the great show. My treat" he said still grinning at me.

" You don't have to do that" I said totally confused. I mean I was happy that he enjoyed the scene but shouldn't a good boyfriend like support his girlfriend even though she is a bitch. This feeling made me feel uneasy. I mean I hated Tanya but still her boyfriend shouln't make fun of her.

" Bella you ok?" he asked looking at me.

" Um yeah, but I will just have a coke" I said still not looking at him.

" Oh hush, you go to the table and try not tripping over your foot" he said chukling…..surprisingly I joined him and went to our table. Rose and Alice were in hysterics.

" Good work didn't know you had it in you squirt" Emmett said patting my back so hard that I almost fell on the floor.

" Way to go Bella" Alice said jumping in her seat. The rest of the conversation was continued with similar praises. Soon enough Edward joined us with a tray full of food which would be sufficient for 5 people.

" Aren't you gonna go and give some solace to your girlfriend Edward" Rosalie said smirking at him. Edward frowned as if thinking of something.

" The truth is guys I no longer feel the same way for Tanya…….i mean now she kind of irritates me" Edward said shaking his head as Alice and Rosalie squealed.

It would be an understatement if I said I was happy. I mean I didn't like Edward……whom am I kidding ……but I had a little crush on him. Who wouldn't , he was a jerk earlier I know but he was being so sweet to me recently.

" When are you goin to breakup then" Jasper asked seriously.

" I don't know maybe next week" he said sighing. Man he did look frustrated.

" Trying to same a date for the party are we?" Alice asked as Rosalie and she were grinning ear to ear.

" Maybe" Edward said in a small voice " You can't blame me……..i mean I would have asked Bella but she is going out with James" Edward said casually but I on the other hand choked the coke I was drinking and started coughing. Edward patted my back laughing loudly.

" Its so not funny Edward" I said when I found my voice. He just shrugged. After lunch Alice ,Rosalie and I headed to our next class. Suddenly some one pulled me roughly.

" Stay the hell away from my boyfriend you low grade slut" Tanya said , well more like growled at me. Before I could respond she continued.

" And anyway Edward is so not interested in a whore like you, plus its not your fault that you are ugly, your parents would be as ugly as you are" she said smirking at me.

Now she had done it, I couldn't control myself.

I went upto her and SLAPPED her with all my might across her face. Every one stopped and looked at us in shock.

" You bitch……." She screamed but I cut her off .

" No one ,I repeat no one talks about my parent like that. You get it . if you say another word about my parents , I will change the geography of your face and you will be history….cause not even your parents will be able to recognize you" I said in a very very dangerous and deadly serious voice.(** a/n nice line right?)**

She looked at me with wide eyes.

" Ooh I am scared" she snorted " the word fear is not in my vocabulary" she said sternly.

" Perhaps" I said slowly " But its in your eyes" I said and turned around.

She stood their speechless. I looked at her and said " And Tanya I don't think you even have a VOCABULARY" I smirked.

I joined Alice and Rosalie whose jaws were hitting the floor. I laughed at them and started goin toward the class. They kept staring at me like dumbs.

"What ?" I asked finally .

" Wow" they both said at the same time looking at me in awe.

Whole day I was being stared by some one or the other………I mean fine no one had ever talked to Tanya like that……but what's the big deal, some one has to show her the reality.

I met James at the parking lot after school. He started grinning as he came near me. He draped his arm around my waist.

" So is it true" he asked as we made our way towards his car.

" What me slapping Tanya or me tripping and my food landing on Tanya" I asked sarcastically. He chukled.

" Both" he said still shaking with laughter.

"Yep" grinning myself which made him laugh more heavily.

" Didn't knew my girl had it in her" ha said shaking his head. Okay now it sounded creepy when he called me his girl………..we were just friends………so far.

The ride home was silent. We basically talked about our hobbies.

Before leaving James kissed my cheek……….AGAIN.

I went inside and quickly made my way towards the kitchen as I realized I was so hungry.

While going through the jars…..by mistake I dropped the oil jar and then the whole floor was covered with oil.

" Shit" I said under my breath.

I went carefully toward the sink where towels were kept but obviously I slipped over the oil and hit my head hard against the corner of the counter. It hurt so bad. I tried to get up but fell again and in attempt to keep from falling I used my palms for support which was a bad idea as all my weight was directed towards my wrists and I heard a cracking sound.

Suddenly the front door opened and Edward froze at my sight.

" Bella" he yelled. It was all I heard before fainting.

**A/N**

**HA HA ANOTHER CLIFFY FOR MY DEAR READERS………BUT ITS NOT AS GOOD.**

**I AM NOT EDITING IT…….SORRY BUT I AM LAZY WHEN ITS ALMOST 3 AM ……..BUT I AM WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS SO HURRY UP.**

**AND I AM SORRY , I KNOW ITS A LATE UPDATE BUT I WAS BUSY AS A BEE. OH AND MY MUM IS SO PROUD OF HER DAUGHTER WHO WAKES UP TILL 3 AM AMD SOLVES MATH PROBLEMS WITH SO MUCH CONCENTRATION.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED BELLA'S SLAP…….THE CONVERSATION WAS SO HARD TO WRITE BUT I WANTED IT FUNNY………LET ME KNOW IF U LIKED IT**

**I KNOW I TALK TOO MUCH BUT U STILL LOV ME (ATLEAST I HOPE SO)**

**ANSHU **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys**

**I lov u guys so much**

**Today I got 400 mails (all alerts)**

**Thanks guys….it means so much!!**

**Oh congrats me…I got my learning license today……**

**But I hit my dad's car with my car while parking it in the garage.**

**So if I do not update , u will know the reason …..ha **

**But don't worry now I m an expert in sneaking up late**

**(wink, wink)**

**I would like to thank 'pen2paper93' for her wonderful suggestions and encouragement……….u rock Sara!!!!**

**ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 11**

My head was throbbing like anything. I wanted to bang it againt the wall.

I slowly opened my eyes………I was in my room and it was really dark. Why was my forehead aching…..oh boy and why is my wrist covered with plaster ( **a/n as we call it india…. I guess u call it cast….. i'm not sure)**

Then the memories came flooding back. I guess Edward called a doctor. I sat up but my head started spinning so badly …..uh bad idea.

" Bella" a musical voice said. Then I noticed Edward was asleep on on the couch. Please don't tell me he stayed because of me.

He immediately came to my side and sat down beside me.

"What happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

" You slipped and hit the counter with your head pretty badly leading to a deep cut so you have got 8 stitches and you also broke your wrist. I was the only one at home so I called the doctor ." he sighed giving me a sad smile.

I totally hated stitches……. It was really painful getting them out.

" Thanks Edward" I said closing my eyes…….they burned so badly.

" How are you feeling?" Edward asked rubbing my good hand. I just wanted to hug him. He was so so sweet.

" I am fine……my head hurts though" I said opening my eyes……his expression was so pained.

" Do you want something? Anything?" he asked desperately but I shook my head no.

" You stayed here for me" I more than stated than asked. He just smiled at.

"Yep just to make sure you don't fall while moving around the room" he said grinning at me………..oh well the real Edward is back.

" You are never gonna forget this are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

" Nope" he said still grinning widely.

" Oh and the doctor said you have to take these when you wake up" he said handing me some pills and a glass of water.

" Thanks Edward …….for everything" I said genuinely. I mean he stayed with me all night…….this was more than I could ask.

" Oh you are more than welcome" he said as I kept the glass on the night stand. He was still holding my hand………I never felt very comfortable touching a boy , but with Edward it felt good, it felt right.

We sat there staring at each other……..then something clicked me.

" Hey what's the time?" I asked cause it looked pretty dark inside the room.

"Its 1am Bella" he answered looking at his watch.

" Edward go to your room and get some sleep….i will be fine" I pleaded cause he really looked exhausted.

" Don't be silly Bella I am perfectly alright" he said shaking his head in disapprovement.

" Edward you are the one who is being silly and you have to go to school as well" I said stubbornly.

" Fine but I am staying at home with you tomorrow.....oh and do not protest cause I am not listening to you" he said as I opened my mouth to protest…………well in a way he was right ….i didn't want to be alone.

" Fine" I said as I watched him go to the couch instead of his room.

" Hey you are no way sleeping on the couch" I said a little confused.

" I know you want to get rid of me but I am not leaving you………and besides the couch is comfortable" he said flopping onto it.

I felt so guilty…….first I spoiled his sleep and I am making him sleep on the couch while I sleep on a king size bed.

" Edward come sleep on the bed with me" I blurted out without thinking……..but what the heck we had done it earlier…….inthe afternoon though.

He watched me with wide eyes. But I just shrugged and scooted toward the edge so that there was enough space for him.

" Are you sure Bella" he asked warily.

" Oh just get in Edward" I said chuckling a little.

He limed the bed and lied down beside me………one part of me wanted him to put his arms around me and the other part said that I should keep my distance. Then Edward's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

" Bella ?" he asked as he turned around on his side so he was facing me.

" Hmm" I said copying his action and now our faces were just inches far.

" You really did slap Tanya today" he asked with humour in his voice.

" Mr Cullen are you making fun of a girl who has been through so much in a single day" I asked with mock anger. He chuckled.

" No I was just amused, plus I am proud of you……what she said was way out of line..i am really realy proud that you stood up against her" he said seriously. I knew he meant it. The whole day people had been praising me……..but Edward he didn't just praise me…… I don't know but the word proud made me feel respected and honored .

Without thinking I leant in and kissed him on the cheek, it wasn't just a peck like he gave me earlier cause my lips lingerd on his cheek. I pulled back to see that his eyes were closed and he had a huge grin on his face.

I am sure I had one too. Smiling I drifted to sleep.

I woke up by the sun rays dancing on my face. I opened my eyes to see my face was buried in Edward's chest and his arm was draped around my waist. Our bodies were pressed against each others. I slowly moved my face and saw that he was already awake and is green eyes were smoldering into mine.

Hey if he was awake why didn't he moved his arms…..did he like it? ………frankly I never felt more comfortable in my whole life. My one arm was against his chest and the broken one was safely at my side.

After realizing our position , I started blushing severely…..Edward just chucked and stroked my cheek with his hand.

" You look so cute when you blush" he murmured against my ear. I hid my face in his chest again………what the hell are you doing Bella. I thought he would push me sway but he just held me tighter.

" How are your injuries?" he asked after some time.

I untangled my arm and sat up with Edward's help.

" It's better but I am kinda hungry" I said biting my lip.

He smiled at me " offcourse you are , it have been so many hours………you freshen up and I will make you breakfast" he said getting up.

" Hey isn't Martha going to make it" I asked confused. Martha was the cook of the cullens .

" Nah, she's on leave" he answered.

" Oh well then I can help" I said getting up as well.

" Bella don't even think about it" he said sternly. I sighed and made my way to the bathroom.

We ate our breakfast talking about random things………we watched movies and chatted for hours. Edward was the sweetest person I had ever met………….and from now I knew I really really liked him.

Unfortunately he got a call and said he had to o for some work. I was sad but he had done so much for me already.

" I will be back in a couple of hours" he said and pecked me on the cheek before leaving. I had a fluttering feeling and felt numb.

Wow I was rely head over heels for him.

I watched t.v for atleast 3 hours but still there was no sign of edward . I decided to walk around the house for a while.

I was just going towards the terrace when a room caught my eye………..MUSIC ROOM was bolted on it.

I knew I shouldn't have gone in but I still did. It had all types of instruments I had ever seen in my entire life. It was amazing. I took the guitar which was lying near by.

I hadn't played for weeks ,so I decided 5 miniutes could not hurt. I adjusted it and started singing a song while playing the guitar. I chose a soft song cause I had a bit of headache already

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglees in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
But we are hidin' in a safer place  
Under the covers stayin' safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

What am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way?  
I just, mmm

It starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
'Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, where ever you go  
Wherever, wherever, where ever you go ( bubbly by colbie caillat)

I took off the guitar and turned around to leave when I saw Edward standing in the door way with a strange expression in his eyes.

Oh boy I knew I shouldn't have touched his things……..afterall this was personal……..now the boy I like is pissed at me.

" I am so sorry Edward" I said…….it was the only thing I could think of.

**a/n**

**another cliffy * evil laugh***

**hey guys cheers…….at last bella realized she likes edward……….oh and romantic chapters are the hardest to write , I realize now.**

**Hope I lived upto your expectations!!!**

**I wil be up for half an hour I guess cause its 2am……..so quickly review so I sleep with a smile on my face**

**Thanks again guys……I lov u all sooo much**

**Till than cya**

**anshu**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYO ITS ME AGAIN!!**

**WELL I AM GOIN ON MY VACATIONS ON THIS wednesday THAT IS 29. * SIGH***

**I AM GONNA MISS ALL OF YOU SO MUCH CAUSE THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES FOR 13 DAYS.**

**But I really hope u guys don't forget me and stop reviewing after I come back.**

**Anyway till then I will be updating regularly and maybe two ch in 1 day .**

**On a happy note my reviews crossed 100 , I am delighted guys ( thanks)**

**Dedicated to – pen2paper93, bronzehairedmystery, bellad, spendo, nicciC93 and all of those who read it.**

**Its hard to mention all names forgive me**

**Chapter 12**

I took off the guitar and turned around to leave when I saw Edward standing in the door way with a strange expression in his eyes.

Oh boy I knew I shouldn't have touched his things……..afterall this was personal……..now the boy I like is pissed at me.

" I am so sorry Edward" I said…….it was the only thing I could think of.

His eyes were still wide. Oh boy he is really possessive about his things.

" You ….you,…….that……how?...wow" he sluttered at last.

What the heck was that suppose to mean " excuse me?" I asked at last.

" Bella why the hell didn't you tell me you such an amazing singer, oh amazing doesn't even cover it" he said still appalled. I blushed deeply, so he wasn't angry.

" you are not angry at me" I asked warily.

" Why would I be angry if you are a fabulous singer?" he asked entering the room and coming infront of me.

" No silly , about using your guitar"

" Bella like I said before this is your house as well and I don't care if you use my guitar" he said holding my hand and squeezing it. He was the sweetest, cutest person on the while planet.

" Thanks" I said looking into those green eyes.

" So musical huh, but you are way better than I was when I started my career……. Wow I am impressed" he said smiling at me.

" Oh please , whom are you trying to fool and antway what took you so long" I asked changing the subject quickly, I hated when people praised me.

" Oh my manager made me listen to some stupid music, he is a total freak" he said shuddering.

" Anyway Emmett called and said they had some work so they won't be able to come today and the girls are stopping over tomorrow and they also said they were really sorry" he said thinking hard if he had said everything. I smiled at him, he is so adorable.

" You up for a movie?" I asked holding his hand tightly.

" Yep" he said as we went into the family room.

We watched movies for hours, time flew so fast and before we knew it was 11:30 pm. We had ordered pizza for dinner and Edward told me so many stories about Emmett and him getting into trouble when they were young.

I don't know when I fell asleep cause now I could feel someone carrying me. I knew it was Edward because of his wonderful smell.

He tugged me gently into the bed and my forehead. Before he could turn I grasped his hand.

" Please stay with me Edward" I whispered, my eyes still closed.

" Ofcourse I will stay, as long as you want" he replied, but I felt he meant something more. God I am probably dreaming.

He slid in and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I snuggled in his chest. I could definitely get used to this.

" Sleep tight Bella" he murmured kissing my head softly. Suddenly I don't know why but I was no longer sleepy. Being with Edward was great but I missed my home, I missed my parents.

" Edward?" I asked hoping he was not asleep.

"hmm" he murmured against my hair.

" I don't want to sleep" I said sounding like a ten year old.i felt him shaking, obviously he was laughing.

" Then what do you want to do? Homework" he asked still chuckling.

I wanted to laugh but I don't know why I felt like crying. Think about it rationally, I a few days I have been through so much.

I liked it here but I felt isolated, incomplete, I was injured and most importantly Tanya would definitely do something tomorrow.

" You think Tanya would try to kill me" I asked , my face still buried in his chest.

"Don't be silly Bella, and plus I will be there right?... you don't have to worry" he said held me more tightly. I smiled but I knew this was a dream, I mean this can't happen, me and Edward being together is something which will always remain a fantasy.

But atleast I can be his friend, no matter how difficult it would be but I want him to be in my life anyway he could be. Thinking of him I drifted to sleep.

I could hear murmures ,oh well I must be dreaming.

" Wow they look so cute" some voice said which sounded like Rosalie's.

"I think I should take a picture" another voice said.

Then there were many clicks and flashes and I knew I was not dreaming or having a nightmare, thinking of being busted.

Very reluctantly I opened y eyes and saw Emmett was staring at me grinning, his face only inches far.

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" I shouted in a shrill voice which made Edward jump and fall off the bed.

Emmett started laughing hysterically.

" Oh my god Edward I am so sorry. Are you ok?" I asked looking down at him. He was still shocked.

" I guess" ha said uncertainly.

He got up and glared at them " what do you think you are doing in this room" he asked angrily.

" well we could ask the same thing" Emmett said laughing.

" Grow up guys, come on Bella I will help you get ready" Alice said smiling evilly .

Oh boy this can't be good

**a/n**

**I know it's a late update and pathetic as well.**

**I have to go somewhere so I thought something is better than nothing.**

**Please I know this ch sucks but don't be too harsh and please review**

**Rest ch will up later tonight**

**I lov u**

**And never blame me, blame the milkshake , 2 people will understand**

**anshu**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY**

**AS I PROMISED , THIS IS THE BONUS UPDATE.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ____**

'**SARA',**

'**BRONZEHAIREDMYSTERY',**

**NASURAT 85**

'**BELLAD', **

**SPENDO', **

**MELLISEM**

**AND ALL OTHERs WHO REVIEWED.**

**DEDICATED TO 'PEN2PAPER93 AND BRONZEHAIREDMYSTERY' and NASURAT 85**

**LOV U GUYS!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

Alice and Rosalie took me to shopping with them. They made me buy a whole new wardrobe , I was probably bankrupt now.

I had no say in it as it was the part of the dare. Now I am the proud owner of many many mini skirts, tight formal shirts, every length of dresses, oh and I do mean every length, some would surely make me like a prostritute.

And the worst part they made me buy six pair of heels, those were seriously death traps. Right now we were heading back home in Alice's car.

" So Bella you and Edward huh?" Alice said looking at me with a knowing smile. I knew there was no sence in denying so I gave in.

" I don't know Alice , frankly I really like him but I know its stupid of me to think that I stand a chance" I sighed. I knew edward was being a sweetheart these days……but on the other side he had Tanya. Its just so confusing.

" Don't be silly Bella, he really likes you even if he hasn't realized it, and he himself said he was going to dumb that bimbo girlfriend of his"she said making a disgusted face.

I started laughing they hated Tanya so much even though she was a bitch just to me.

The rest of the day went by quickly. We all watched a couple of movies, after that we headed to our bedrooms. Me and edwaard for a change went to our own bedrooms.

I know it sounds weird but I really missed Edward and his warmth. I lay there staring at the ceiling for 2 hours but still I couldn't sleep.

Atlast I mustered the courage and went to Edward's room hoping he wasn't asleep. I knocked slightly and the next second Edward was at the door.

He smiled crookedly at me and held out his hand as if he knew why I came here.

" I am sorry but I couldn't sleep" I told him looking at my feet felling ashamed .

"Hey don't worry I couldn't sleep as well and I was kind of waiting for you to show up" he said holding my chin and forsing me to look up.

" Really?" I asked totally shocked

" Yep" he said holding my hand and pulling me towards the bed. We talked for a while and finally fell asleep together.

I woke up early as I felt my phone buzz. I quickly grabbed it making Edward wake up as well. I looked at the screen and it read mum. I asked Edward to keep quiet and picked it up.

" Hey mom. What's up?" I asked in a casual tone. I knew my mom wouldn't be happy to know I was asleep with a guy.

" Nothing sweetie, but I miss you so much" she said in a sad tone. Our conversation continued for some miniutes and afterwards I thanked Edward and he kissed me on the cheek, truthfully I am fed of these cheek kisses, but then again something is better than nothing.

I wore normal clothes and none of those runway ones whih I had brought before. Today I rode with Emmett and Jasper as Edward had some work.

Surprisingly Tanya and her bimbos just snickered when walked past them. Oh and Tanya had dumped so much makeup to hide that scar she got from my slap but it was still visible.

I went to my bio class, today we were getting grades on our essays we had submitted, frankly I was expecting an A, I had really worked hard.

I sat down beside Edward who smiled at me and I smiled back. Alice was propably right , he did like me.

" So class, everyone did well . I liked all essays except one" he said looking directly at me. I was totally blank, what was that suppose to mean.

" Miss Swan care to recheck your paper" he said handling me my paper.

I was shocked to see what was written on that paper would be an understatement

by--- ISABELLA SWAN

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do

I LOVE YOU MILEY

XOXO

What the hell? I don't even like that stupid girl.

" Mr. cope this is not my essay , hell this is not even an essay" I whispered to him.

" Yes I know so tell me why is your name written on top of that and I don't have any other paper with you name, if you like Miley Cyrus's 7 things so much then I think you better take music class, but you history is clean so I am giving you a D and not F" he said while the whole class burst out laughing except Edward who squeezed my hand.

How is this possible, I wrote the essay myself and submitted it, and D was something worse than F for me.

" You didn't do it right?" Edward asked me while we left the class.

" You have to ask" I snapped at him.

" Um sorry, hey don't worry ok, I will see you later" he said going the other way.

" So liked your essay Bella" the voice I hate the most asked me.

" You" I said glaring at her and clenching my fists.

" Yes it was me, Bella I care for my looks the most and you spoiled them and you care for your grades as you don't have any looks. So tit for tat Swan" Tanya spat at me.

" And stay the hell away from Edward otherwise you will have to go through more than just grades" she hissed at me.

" Actually Tanya, you just gave me a brilliant idea, so thanks and I will see you around" I smiled sweetly at her and walked away. I knew what I had to do.

I knew what Tanya did before going to every class, and the next class was gym so I knew she will be bringing her things in the changing room.

I quickly changed my clothes , grabbed the water paint and waited for Tanya to go and change. She had this hair spray which she used before every class. I quickly opened it as she had left it on the benches in the room. I emptied the whole bottle of paint into it and quickly went to the gym.

I joined Alice and after 5 miniutes Tanya came into the gym with absolutely no idea she looked like a joker. The whole gym burst out laughing. People were holding their stomachs because of laughing so hard.

Tanya's blonde hair were now bright green, she looked worse than a joker. When Jessica told her about her hair she turned to me.

" Bellaaaaaaaaaa" she shouted so loud that there was now pin drop silence and everybody was staring at her and me.

" You are going to regret it Swan, believe me, I will make your life a living hell" with that she ran out of the gym.

Haha this was even better than slapping her man, I thought.

As said history repeats itself, I got thumbs up and weird glanes now and then.

I was making my way towards the cafeteria when I saw something at the corner which made me freeze at the spot. I knew this shouldn't bother me but it did. It was like I was stabbed.

I wanted to cry but I didn't . I knew what I had to do. I turned around and spotted someone, and it was all I needed.

" Hey" I shouted , he turned at grinned at me so I made my way towards him…………

* * *

**a/n**

**haha………….another cliffy**

**but iits easy to make out what happened,**

**hope u enjoyed it**

**lov u ( I kept my promise and updated 2 ch in 1 day)**

**so u better update**

**anshu**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people**

**I am hurt (ouch)**

**I update 2 chapters and I get just few reviews *sigh***

**But I am glad to know no one could figure who it is??**

**Its nothing big**

**Still I would shut up and start the chapter**

**Dedicated to nusrat85, pen2paper93 and bronzehairedmystery, bellad**

**You are the only ones who understand me *sniffing***

**Haha lov u all and thanks to those who reviewed**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

I was making my way towards the cafeteria when I saw something at the corner which made me freeze at the spot. I knew this shouldn't bother me but it did. It was like I was stabbed.

I wanted to cry but I didn't . I knew what I had to do. I turned around and spotted someone, and it was all I needed.

" Hey" I shouted , he turned at grinned at me so I made my way towards him.

I couldn't believe this, edward was flirting with me all the times, and now he is making out with Tanya. Hell why do I even care……………huh because I like him.

But he never said that he likes you as well Bella and all that sleeping together meant nothing to him. He was just a player.

Edward had his one arm on Tanya's back and the other on her hips, and the worst part they were French kissing, I wanted to puke and cry at the same time.

"Earth to Bella" James snapped me out of my thoughts, I didn't even realize I had reached him.

"Oh sorry, hi" I said smiling at him. I didn't exactly want to make Edward jealous, I just wanted to show him I could be cozy with other guys.

" So you ready for today?" James asked holding my hand and sqeezing it.

" Today?" I asked him , what was he talking about.

" Bella, today's Friday , the party" he asked getting slightly irritated.

" Oh yeah. Offcourse I am" I said leaning into him. Ahr this is more difficult than I thought. And I totally forgot about the party .

" You wanna sit with me at the lunch?" he asked smiling at me as we made our way towards the cafeteria.

" I would love to" I said, he looked quite pleased with my answer.

He bought my lunch despite of my protest, and then we sat together chatting about the party.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Edward looking at me kind of pissed.

I had 2 options –

First, I could ignore him and stop talking to him.

Second, I could acknowledge him and try to show him I preferred James.

I went with the second option.

"Hey Edward" I said bored tone , he was shocked by my tone, well he deserved it.

Without asking he sat beside me, well its even better. James was totally oblivious from all this.

"So is Tanya still coming to the party?" James asked winking at me, as I chuckled.

" Yeah I guess she is, so Bella I take it that she changed your essay" Edward said turning to me. I just nodded.

" Bella just be careful she won't let this go" Edward seriously, what ? is he taking her side.

" I am not scared of her Edward, anyway I would better head to the library, I am thinking of rewriting the essay for biology class" I said standing up and gathering my things.

"I you tonight Bella" James said seductively.

" Yeah see you" I replied matching his tone.

Before leaving I kissed James on his cheek, my lips lingering there. After that I looked up to see Edward looking pained and shocked at the same time.

"Bye Edward" I said and left without glancing at him. This is what you get when you use somebody.

The rest of the day passed quite quickly and I didn't see Tanya again, there were humors that she had taken the day off cause she had flu, ha I am sure she had gone to a parlor to get her hair done.

Alice and Rosalie said that they would meet me at home after an hour and help me to get ready, for some reason they took Emmett and Jasper along with them.

Hence I had to drive with Edward.

" Hi" I said casually as we headed towards his car.

"So can't your sweet James give you a ride" he said rudely. I stopped dead on my tracks, what the hell was his problem, I wasn't the one making out.

" What is your problem Edward?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, you see its so hard to figure out" he snapped at me loudly.

"Just go to hell Edward, and you know what I will ask James to give me a ride" I shouted at him and turned around when he caught my wrist.

" Let go of me Edward" I said jerking my hand away.

"Don't act so childish Bella, I didn't mean that" if he had said this softly then I would have agreed but he was still yelling.

"Save your breadth Edward" I said going towards the school while Edward still stood there.

I can't believe he actually refused me to give ride. Well I change my opinion, he is still a jerk.

I looked back and saw that Edward was already in his car and, he drove it and left the school campus.

I went back to the school but there was no sign of James or any other student whom I knew, there were some but I didn't know them.

I went back to the parking lot and James car was not there. God what do I do now, I don't even have any money to take a cab. I decided to call Alice etc.

All of their phones were switched off. JUST GREAT.

I sat on the front stairs , waiting for I don't know whom.

Either I could call Edward and tell him the whole thing . HELL NO. I am not going to give him the satisfaction.

I kept sitting there for hours, now I was feeling a bit worried, what if everyone was so engaged with the party preparations that they don't notice my absence.

Aggr why didn't I go with Edward.

" What are you doing so late here Bella" a voice from behind me said……. This was the very last voice I wanted to hear at this point of time. KILL ME ALREADY GOD .

* * *

**a/n**

**I know its so short, but I will update another chapter later tonight so chill.**

**I love cliffhanger. Now guess who?**

**I know this chapter had no action, but the next chapter is about the party…………….so how do you want Tanya to take revenge !!!!!!**

**Some suggestions please *pouty face***

**Anyway review , believe me if I don't get enough reviews, I won't update *evil laugh***

**Bye**

**Lov u **

**Anshu**

**(do you want next chapter from Edward's point of view)**

**Let me know**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey**

**I know u were thinking this was the new chapter!!**

**I m so sorry, I hate to do so.**

**Anyway, hey guys**

**I might not be able to update before I leave for my trip. **

**I m literally sorry.**

**But I say might, so if I get time I will update, but I don't want to rush and spoil it.**

**Anyway!**

**If I m not able to update , do you want to know who that person is??**

**I know it's a long time and I don't want to piss u guys.**

**Its upto u,**

**Tell me in your review that you want to know or not.**

**Plus I want to thank all of u for to my story, it means so much**

**I would like to thank**

**Sara**

**Kazi**

**Beth**

**Dannie**

**Lucia/spendo**

**Jazzonasluver**

**Zashley94**

**Osocurly**

**Kaylamarie2012**

**Mellisam**

**Mrsasperhale**

**formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN**

**kriddy**

**the pen fatelle**

**rainylife**

**mrs ammie pattison**

**cookie monter**

**a-c 1901**

**ok I m sorry if I missed anyone**

**I didn't mean to**

**Omg could you guys choose easier names**

**I lov u all so much**

**Thanks**

**And don't forget me**

**Lov**

**anshu**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n**

**Hellllllllllllloooooooooo**

**I am back at last. Omg, I missed you guys so damn much.**

**I had a great time and I will make sure or atleast try my best to make this chapter worth the wait, I know I went for a very long time.**

**Hope u folks didn't forget me!!!!!**

**Thanks for the suggestions kazi and sara. You are a big help.**

**Thanks to all those reviewed, **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

CHAPTER 15

" What are you doing so late here Bella" a voice from behind me said……. This was the very last voice I wanted to hear at this point of time. KILL ME ALREADY GOD .

" What do you want?" I angrily snapped at him.

" Hey I didn't say I wanted something, I was just wondering what were you doing so late at the school" he asked innocently making me want to slap his pretty face.

" Go to hell Edward" I said putting my head in my hands, my head was paining so badly and last thing I needed was arguing with Edward.

" You okay?" he asked with concern.

" Like you care" I snapped at him. He sighed and sat next to me.

" I will take it that James refused to give you a ride" he stated.

My head snapped up and I managed to give him the most dirty look I could muster.

" He did no such thing alright, he is not like you, he had already left and his cell was switched off" I said still glaring at him.

" Relax I was just kidding" he laughed .

" Come on now if you want any time to get ready for the party" he said taking my hand.

" like hell I would come with you" I shouted pulling back my hand. His expression was now serious.

" No need to be difficult bella, and do you really think I would let you sit all alone here" he said waving at our surrounding.

Okay not being very brave, but this place would not be so good when it gets dark, especially when there was a graveyard right next to our school. But who cares I am not riding with him and his big fat ego.

"No"I said simply not looking at him. I heard him sigh and get up. What is he really gonna leave me here. Hey I am not afraid but seriously this is not a pretty place to stay.

" Sorry ut you left me no other option" he said smiling. He bent down , put his one hand under my knees and other on my hips and put me on his shoulders, before I could even blink I was upside down staring at the road while he carried me.

" Aaaaarrrrrrrrrhh Edwaaaard put me down now" I shouted while hitting his back with my fists. He just laughed.

" Is that the best you can do Bella if someone tries to kidnap you" he said shaking his head.

" Oh believe me Edward I can bite you if you do not put me down and I have very sharp teeth" I was still shouting and hitting him.

" Sure go ahead" he said very confidently. But hell I knew I could not hurt him that much.

He opened the passenger door and put me on the seat.

" So are you going to stay or do I have to buckle you" he said looking into my eyes and smiling, wow all I wanted to do was kiss him, he is so cute. Uuh get a grip Bella.

" I hate you" I said putting my seat belt.

" Aww I love you too" he said closing the door. Huh wish you meant it some other way.

We kept quiet for most of the ride but then he broke the silence.

" So you and James are dating now" he asked nervously. Who was interested in James now.

" I don't know and how does it matter to you, you have stupid , beautiful girlfriend. Oh and if I remember you were goin to breakup with her right?" I said coldly.

" What is your problem? And yes I will breakup with Tanya but its none of your business" he said matching my tone. I felt as if I was punched in the stomach. I just kept quiet after that.

" I am sorry" he said after a while. " I was rude and you are my friend and you have every right to ask me…….but …… I am just sorry"

" Its fine , and about James, I am not sure, anyway thanks for the ride I will see you later" I said getting out of the car. Edward looked as if he wanted to say something but he didn't . he merely smiled.

Why god, I really like someone so much at last and he doesn't like me back and doesn't even know about my feeling for him.i went to my room and saw Rose and Alice were sitting there sorting out packets.

" Hey guys where were you all the afternoon" I asked while opening my shoes.

" Hey back, we were shopping , oh and where the heck were you young lady?" Alice asked looking more like my mother.

" Yeah we were so shocked not to find you here" Rosalie added.

" Long story guys" I shrugged. They nodded and went back to their work.

After about 3 hours I was settled for two dresses, one was very short with a very deep neck and they other was a long gown with a deep neck as well. To be on the safer side I went with the longer one . it was of red colour but not the gordy one, it was a baby red, the dress was very tight and fitted upto my middle thighs and after that flowed freely.

**EPOV**

I could not believe I left Bella at the school like that, I mean why would I act like a jerk aroud someone whom I like so much. Well yeah first I was confused about my feelings towards Bella but now I am so sure I want to be with her.

I mean she doesn't like me because I am a star , hell she doesn't like me at all. But I know I am head over heels for her. Her eyes , her hair and everything between her head and toes. Ut most importantly she is not a bitch like Tanya or any other girl whom I dated before. Ut she looked kinda jealous when she asked about Tanya . maybe I was daydreaming, but I wanted to ask her if she liked me, ha know I sound insane, but I need to know, I am dying here making guesses if she likes me back or not. But then again I was afraid if she said no. I would be devastated .But I am goin to ask her sooner or later.

I quickly got ready for the party but I was mourning on the inside. People had started to come and guess who were the first James and Tanya. Could life get any better.

" Hey Eddie" Tanya said in an irritating voice and kissed me. I just pulled away, it didn't seem nice anymore.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"Nothing" I said looking at James who looked confused aswell.

" So where is Bella?" he asked at last.

" In her room" I said in a duh tone.

" Right" he said rocking on his heels.

" So you and Bella are dating? I mean come on James you could so much better than that slut" she said disgusted.

Before James could say a word I reacted.

" Tanya don't you dare speak a word about Bella, she is far much better than you and you know what we are over okay? We-are-over, so get your filthy hands off me" I nearly yelled at her.

" So you like her . don't you? And that bitch can never be compared with me. Please Edward I love you baby" she said reaching for me.

" love ha so now you love me, Tanya love is not just making out, its understanding each other, and we hardly ever talk. So back off anf you are right I can never compare you and Bella cause that would be an insult for Bella" I said before marching to my bedroom.

Frankly I was proud of myself but I knew Tanya would not let this go easily. Then there was a knock on the door.

" Just fantastic" I said to myself and opened the door.

" Geez now what do you want?" I asked going back to my bed. I didn't want to fight.

"Oh nothing but I want to talk to you"

**a/n**

**hope I did justice. Oh and don't get excited that person is nothing special, its quite lame.**

**Anyway**

**Thanks for the reviews and please, now I will know how many of you are still there so review.**

**This is the longest chapter so far and if I get satisfactory reviews I will update tomorrow.**

**Love ya**

**anshu**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n**

**hey guys**

**wow I got 40 reviews…..awesome**

**though I would like to thank 'heavenlyangel34' for sendin so many reviews……thanks a lot**

**the idea of this chapter is totally of nusrat85/kazi………thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done without you.**

**Thanks for rememberin me, love you all**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter- 16**

**Important---**

**I have written down summaries of three new stories, yay**

**I will be posting 1 today after this chapter and after completing these two I will start the next two, so please please go and try the other one when its posted**

**Thanks, bye**

" Geez now what do you want?" I asked going back to my bed. I didn't want to fight.

"Oh nothing but I want to talk to you" he said coming after me.

.

"What about ?" I asked pretending like I didn't know it.

" You know Edward, you have been acting really weird and avoiding me since I asked Bella out" James said softly but he looked determined

" Edward you are my best friend and I don't want a girl to come between us" I knew he was right but I couldn't help but be jealous of him

" I'm sorry" I said slightly ashamed of my behavior. " I really acted like a jerk didn't I ?"

" Yeah well I don't blame you after all you are in love" he said dreamily. WHAT!!!

" Whoa whoa whoa time out on that one" I said jumping to my feet " What are you talking about? I am not in love with Bella"

" When did I say anything about Bella?" he asked raising his eyebrows and smirking.

Oh my god I felt my cheeks becoming hot, god now I was blushing , is anything else left to happen?

James started laughing uncontrollably .

" hahaaha, Edward now be a man and ask her out, I mean I like her but I guess not as much as you do" he said wiping his eyes.

" I don't think she likes me that way" I said with a sigh.

" Are you blind? Didn't you see how she was trying to make you jealous in the cafeteria today" he asked totally shocked.

" She was trying to make me jealous? But she likes you?" I more like asked him. That's why she was going with him to the party right?

" Okay go before I punch you, you are getting on my nerves now………but wait a sec , you know any hot chick I could spend the party with?" he asked obviously thinking about someone.

" Tanya is a free bird" I suggested, we looked at each other for a while and then burst out laughing, after a while we both were on the floor cluthing out stomachs.

Then suddenly the door opened and a goddess was standing infront of me……my jaw dropped to the floor. Bella was wearing a red gown which showed all her curves. It exposed her shoulders, her skin looked so smooth and soft. Her hair were down and slightly curled………..god and her lips, how could I not just grab her and kiss her senseless.

" What's going on here? And why the hell you two aren't downstairs" she said clearly angry as her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot, she is HOT.

" Um you look really beautiful" I said after a moment, immediately her cheeks flushed and she mumbled a thanks.

" So Bella you heard, Edward broke up with Tanya" James said looking at her carefully.

" You did" she said as her smile grew extremely wide, wow maybe James was right , she did like me.

James started chuckling at her sight.

" Oh I mean , I um ……I am sorry" she said but she didn't look like it.

" Don't be , I am very happy" I laughed.

" Then again why are you rolling on the floor? Come on down ….Alice is pretty pissed" she said coming inside the room.

" Yeah lets go" James said getting up

" I don't want to go, Tanya will bug me" I whined as they both laughed.

" Oh come on" Bella tried to pull me with no progress. " Come on Edward" she said again.

" Fine" I huffed. We made our way down……. Almost everybody had come.

" Hey Bella do you mind if I go dance with Shelby" James asked as Shelby approached her. James and she had dated each other last year.

" Sure" she replied smiling, she didn't look offended at all.

" Wanna dance" I said offering her my hand. She blushed and smiled shyly at me.

" yep" she said taking my hand.

The music was quite loud but we had a great time, we kept laughing and doing funny moves. Bella was a really funny person and I always felt comfortable with her, I could say anything to her without any hesitation.

We were still dancing when I thought what would it be like when she goes back, I could not think how would it be not seeing her blush or trip so often……………….and then I realized I was in love with her, I could not live without her, that is why I felt the electricity between us. I really felt uneasy at the thought of loosing Bella.

" Um want a drink?" I asked when I noticed she was totally exhausted.

" That would be a good idea" she said holding my hand as we went towards the drinks.

" I'm having a great time with you Edward" she confessed looking at me, her eyes were twinkling.

" The feeling's mutual" I said as we both laughed.

We grabbed our drinks and kept talking to each other. Suddenly someone grabbed Bella's shoulder and turned her around.

" You bitch, ha I knew it was you who made Edward breakup with me" Tanya yelled so loudly that some people started looking in our direction.

" I already warned you not to talk to Bella like that" I hissed at Tanya. Bella looked hurt but kept quiet.

" Oh I don't need your shit Edward, I can't believe you left me for this slut" she yelled again and I could not believe what she did next. She grabbed Bella's gown from the knee area and tore it. Bella looked as stunned as me but she did something which stunned me even more.

She took the gown from where Tanya had torn it and tore it further so that it became a small dress upto her mid thighs, god her legs, why the hell did she do it.

" Thanks Tanya I didn't know you have such a good fashion sense, I think I look hotter in a short dress, oh and you hair look really really dry" she said sweetly and then she took her drink and poured it on Tanya's head who was dumbshocked . Everybody started applauding and laughing.

"Stay the hell away from me or else it will your face that will be green tomorrow and you won't be able to bleach it" Bella spat at her. Wow she was becoming brave day by day.

" You" Tanya screamed and raised her hand to slap Bella but I caught it before it was even near her.

" Don't you dare hit her" I said in a dangerous voice. I could feel all the eyes in the room were on us as the music and dancing was stopped. I could even hear the squeals of that pixie Alice

" You know that is why I like Bella and not you, you are not even near her" I said and heard Bella gasp, oh god did I just say it. Tanya marched out of the house probably crying but I couldn't care less.

I did not plan to tell Bella I like her this way. Right now everyone was looking at me including Bella. I could only think of one thing at the moment. I took Bella's hand and led her outside. She followed me quietly, once we were out I turned to look at her and she was smiling. Well that was encouraging.

"Um" I said lamely.

"Yeah" she stretched the word.

" I shouldn't have said that, I mean not that I didn't mean it…….but you are probably uncomfortable now, and I am sorry about Tanya as well, are you cold , maybe we could go inside" I kept rambling, just trying to make sense of something. Then she took the conversation in her hand.

" I like you too Edward" she said but before I could blink or ramble she kissed me very very passionaltely, the way her her lips moulded with mine. I held her waist and pulled her closer while her hand went uo to my hair and she pulled them gently making me moan.

**a/n**

**yay yay yay**

**I rock, hehe**

**They are ultimately together, huff this was a tough chapter guys give me some credit…….i suck at romance and I am dreading to write the next chapter so I guess I will first start the next story I planned. Only if you want.**

**I suggest you people to try these two stories of my friends**

'**Nightmare'** by ' **bronzehairedmystery'**

'**when people change' **by '**pen2paper93'**

Please please review

Love you

anshu


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n**

**hey guys**

**okay , those who are reading and adding my story to their favorites without reviewing, please please review…….its really rude!!! And I can block this story very easily from you, muahahaha.**

**Just kidding but please do review, and there is really an option of blocking certain readers….so beware!!**

**And those who have been reviewing regularly, I love you so much…really thanks, It means a lot to me.**

**Oh and I really don't know how to write this chapter……….so if I mess up, don't be harsh .**

**Plus I know this is a late update so I am going to make this chapter longer than the others.**

**Love ya all**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter-17**

We broke away, gasping for air. Edward laid his forehead against mine his hand still around me.

" That was….." he breathed searching for the right word.

" Wow" I offered giggling, I was so happy, Edward LIKES ME, he broke up with her for me. Ha, take that bitch.

" What are you thinking?" he pulled me out of my thoughts (a/n—god I really don't know what to write.....i am in crises)

" Since when does the celebrity Edward Cullen likes me huh?" I asked in a teasing tone, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

" Since I saw you"

" Hell you did, making me fall and snickering at me" I replied shakin my head.

" Hey its not my fault , you don't understand what a guy thinks, like right now I want to kiss you and you are just talking" he said before crashing his lips to mine, he kissed me so passionately that I felt my knees felt so week, Edward sensed it and picked me up never breaking the kiss. We broke away smiling like idiots.

" Bella would you please be my girlfriend?" he asked out of nowhere. Did he actually asked that?

" Yes" I squealed and hugged him to death.

" This was easier that I thought" he chuckled.

" Come on lets go inside before your family comes to pry on us" I said straightening my dress and hair. I wiped his lips which now had all my gloss over them.

" But I want us to be alone" he whined like a baby.

" Stop being a baby Edward" said taking his hand walking back towards the house. He pulled closer to him and snaked his arm around my waist . I could only think of one thing ' how did I get so lucky', but then something clicked, did he really like me or was he just trying to get in my pants, or was I just a past time girl for him, nah he cared for me, I could see that much and I just hoped it was real and for now I was content, so I just wanted to be in the moment and enjoy what my life was offering me.

As soon as we entered the house I was pulled into a death hug by a pixie, god she actually had strength.

" Alice could you release my girlfriend before she dies of suffocation" Edward asked pulling me to himself.

Alice and Rosalie squealed and pulled me to the nearest guest room. Why did he have to call me that infront of everyone.

They pushed on the bed and stood infront of me , there expressions totally curious.

" What?" I asked innocently. But I knew my burning cheeks gave me away.

" Spill" they shouted at the same time.

" Ah well we went out and he um he started kinda rambling so I kissed him and well he asked me to be his girlfriend. End of story" I said looking at my hands.

" Wow, that's an achievement, he never asks any girl to be in a relationship after kissing her just once" Rosalie said dreamily.

" Yeah, he must really like u" Alice agreed sitting beside me.

" Um guys do you really think he's being serious and not using me" I said in a small voice, I know it was low but I really had to confirm.

" Bella I know him, he really likes you, I won't be surprised if he said he loves you" Alice said looking very confident while I started laughing.

" God Alice you can be really absurd sometimes" I said still laughing.

" Whatever you say Bella" Rosalie said " Come on now I guess most of the guests are gone now"

We went out to see the guys and some maids cleaning the house, it was past midnight but I was not feeling sleepy at all, I was way too happy.

" Hey beautiful" Edward said from behind me kissing the back of my neck as I moaned and blushed, the strangest part was it didn't make me feel awkward or uncomfortable.

After half an hour we all were sitting in the family room, in our night suits talking about the party. Edward and I were cuddled together on the couch. I could really get used to this.

" Tanya is going to chew up Bella tomorrow, first for stealing Edward and second , for ruining her hair" Emmett said chuckling, stuffing some popcorns into his mouth.

" Shut the hell up. Will you?" Edward growled from behind me pulling me closer to him.

" No he is right Edward, and knowing her she would do something big" I sighed turning to look at him, I rested my head on his chest while his arms were around me.

" Hey don't worry I'll be there" he said kissing the top of my head.

" No, Edward we have recording tomorrow, forgot did ya?" Jasper asked playfully.

" You are recording a new song?" Alice squealed and kissed him.

" Uh I completely forgot, hey can't we postpone it?" Edward asked hopefully.

"It's fine Edward, what is the worse she can do? I will be fine, plus Alice and Rosalie will be there" I pointed out. He didn't look convinced though.

" So are you gonna tell mom and dad about you two" Emmett asked smirking.

" No" I almost jumped.

" Why not?" Edward asked confused.

" Oh my mom will kill me, ha , I mean if you listen it this way, I am living in the house of my boyfriend, and guess what his room right next door to mine, yeah she will be really cool about it." I said is a high pitched tone, faking enthusiasm.

" Bella we are talking about our mom here" Edward said rubbing his hands on my arms.

" And like she won't tell my mom" I mumbled, I mean my mom trusts me but she wouldn't like this and I knew it.

" She has a point you know" Rosalie agreed.

" Oh and how are we goin to act around them, like we are just friends, I mean we won't have time left to ourselves" Edward pouted making me chuckle which in return made him glare at me.

" What you look cute when you pout" I defended myself.

" Oh yeah" he said teasingly before kissing me full on my lips.

" Yuck, get a room" Emmett shouted throwing some popcorns on us.

The rest of the hour quickly, we laughed and had fun and finally fell asleep there, so ultimately we decided that we would keep ' US' a secret from Edward's parents, who were arriving day after tomorrow or should I say tomorrow!!

I woke up by the feeling of sunlight tingling on my face. I opened my eyes to see Edward and I were in the same position as last night. And everyone was soundly asleep.

Edward looked really peaceful while sleeping. I touched his lips with my thumb, and not able to control myself I slightly touched his lips with mine, after few moments he started responding to the kiss, so I knew he was waking up. At last I broke away and Edward opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at me.

" Morning" I said slighty blushing.

" Yep I could definitely get used to that" he said as he his kissed me again.

" Now are they gonna be all 'honey' and 'sugar' , I think I will puke" an irritating voice said behind us. I looked around and saw Emmett , who really looked like he was about to throw up.

" Oh , we are way better than you and Rose, man I still remember when my room was under construction so had to move to the one next to Emmett's, god the noises which came , I can never forget" he Edward said shaking his head in disbelief and making Emmett blush.

" Now get your butts up, or you we will be late" Jasper said carefully getting up from the couch without making Alice wake up.

I quickly woke up Rose and Alice and we got ready for the school while the guys got ready for their recording. After wearing my regular cloths I made my way to Edward's room.

" When would I get the lucky chance of hearing you sing live , just for me" I said playfully sitting on his bed.

" Believe me very soon" he said slipping his shoes on.

" Will you be back when I come back?" I asked

" I have no idea, it really depends on how we work, but I don't think that stupid producer of ours will let us go that soon"

" Oh" I said clearly disappointed.

' Hey don't be upset, I will miss you too" he said pulling me up and hugging me tightly. God how did I get attached to him so much in such a less time.

" Oh and it will a good change to be away from you" I oked to lighten the mood.

" Is that what you think of me huh?" he said before tickling my sides. I started laughing hysterically.

" s-or-r—y let—g—o o-f meee" I shouted. After laughing and some making out we went down.

" Hey mom called a while ago and asked if you two were still fighting" Jasper informed us snickering as I went pale.

" I really don't know what I will do in front of them, I am a terrible liar" I said with a sigh.

" That we know" he said " Okay then let's go"

Edward kissed me goodbye and left. Shortly after that we made our way to the school and I had the same nervous feeling that I had on the first day of the school.

In the first period we all had differtent classes. I said bye and headed toward my class.

" Enjoyed last night. Didn't you Swan?" I sneering voice hissed at me and I knew who it was.

" Oh that will make the two of us . Wouldn't it?" I said sweetly to her. Her expression was murderous . but her butterfly decided to dtep in at the moment.

" Like she is uptset about it, and you are like gone case and your clothes are totally like totally footpath type" she said making me laugh.

" Oh and why don't you like shut up you like like face cause I am so like not interested" I replied copying her stupid style.

" Did you make fun of me?" she asked totally clueless.

" Why am I even wasting my time with you" I said and turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" You won't be so smug when Edward dumps you" Tanya said catching my interest.

" Oh please , you can't possibly think he actually likes you, and if you have any sense you should better back off, or else you will see later that I am right, and believe me you will have it coming" she spat at me.

" Convince yourself Tanya, and if that was so why did you always stick to him like a glue" I said with venom

" Believe it or not , but Edward is only using you, ha you are new here and you don't know a thing, you won't be able to make out whom you should trust . So better keep your eyes open" with that she spun around and went away leaving me glued to the spot.

* * *

**a/n**

**okay how was it?? Please tell me**

**I worked so hard on this chapter, I hope I didn't let you down.**

**Please guys review and let me know, this is quite a long chapter**

**Love you**

**anshu**


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n**

**hey!hey!hey!**

**okay please forgive me, I know this is a late update, but as I have a fractured limb, typing with the left hand is pretty difficult!!!!**

**Lol, but you guys can make me feel better by your REVIEWS!!**

**As always I am getting alerts from those who have never reviewed, I mean how can I get this inside your pretty heads, I being disabled at the moment, write a whole chapter and u can't even write a word or two, shame on you people!!**

**But thanks to those who always review, I love you guys so much!!**

**Okay, I have a beta now (yay), and I would like to thank her so much for doing a great job and being so quick ,unlike me!!**

**Plus people you must try the stories'**

'**A summer to remember' by 'liveanddontregret'**

'**Love letters' by 'liveanddontreget'**

**Pretty awesome stories!!**

**I would shut up now**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 18**

"Believe it or not, but Edward is only using you. Ha! You are new here and you don't know a thing, you won't be able to make out whom you should trust. So better keep your eyes open." She threatened, and with that she spun around and went away leaving me glued to the spot.

What the heck was that supposed to mean? Arg, I really wanted to punch her stupid face, this was worse than the normal bickering and all.

I quietly made my way toward the class, her words churning in my brain, nah Edward did like me , it was clear in his eyes, I waved the feeling away and quickly went to the class, already knowing I was late.

As I entered the class all the faces turned towards me and students started murmuring.

"Nice of you to join us at last Miss Swan." the teacher said before turning back to his work.

I mumbled a sorry and entered the class. The day went very slowly and I really missed Edward, I mean I know it sounds pathetic but I really liked, it wasn't love yet, I just liked being with him, even if it was just talking.

I went to the cafeteria and spotted Rosalie, she waved at me and I went to sit with her.

"Hey, where's Alice?" I asked as she was nowhere to be seen.

"She said she was going to the bathroom to do something important." she said shrugging and taking a sip of her apple juice. Just then Alice came bouncing towards us. She hugged both of us while squealing.

"Care to tell us why you are so happy?" I asked as she bounced up and down.

"Yeah, did ya win a jackpot or something?" Rosalie asked looking just as confused as I was.

"Oh it's even better!" she replied. "Just as I was going to the bathroom, I saw Tanya entering it, so I quietly followed her inside and you won't believe what I saw!"

"What?" Rosalie and I shouted at the same time.

She quickly took out her mobile and we couldn't believe the picture that was in front of our eyes, Tanya was standing in the bathroom, holding a box of tissues while stuffing some inside her chest with her other hand and she was completely oblivious of Alice snapping her picture.

"Oh my god!" I said in disbelief. I mean I knew no one could have those kinds of boobs without surgery, but stuffing them was completely ridiculous.

"Oh come on, like you didn't know." Rosalie said as if it was quite obvious.

"You knew about it?" Alice asked her. "Oh anyway, I have a perfect plan to get revenge with the picture." she continued smiling evilly.

The rest of lunch passed quickly as we devised evil plans.

I was totally exhausted at the end of the school. All I wanted to do was go to sleep or cuddle with Edward.

" Bella you make us sound like bad girlfriends, I mean come on, its not like he has gone to a war or something, he would be back in six or eight hours." Rosalie scolded me as they dropped me at the Cullen's house.

"Oh come on Rose, it's her new love, I don't blame her." Alice defended me.

"Hey! I am not in love with him." I said as I got out of the car.

"Yeah and I love Tanya." Rosalie said making me laugh.

"Bye guys, thanks for the ride."

I went inside and made my way straight to my room. After doing all of my homework, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 5 pm. Great, I had no idea what I will do now. I lay on my bed and wondered how my life had changed in just a few weeks. A month back I was studying in a very normal school, in India, and I had just a bunch of friends. And now I was in one of the most famous school of America, I had a boyfriend, and not to forget a great enemy, then again I started thinking about the things Tanya had told me today.

The only way I could keep my mind cool was by listening to music and singing. I made my way to the music room, sat on the chair and picked up the guitar.

I could only think of one song at the moment, I don't know why but I just felt like singing it and so I did, I adjusted the cords and started humming.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_- Show quoted text -_

_I can't breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_Breathe_

_Without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry **("Breathe" by Taylor Swift)**_

I kept singing a couple of songs like that, at last I felt the front door open, I nearly jumped and ran to the door.

Edward was just entering when I hugged him very tightly but before I could say anything he pressed me against the door and kissed me passionately.

I tried desperately to breathe through my nose and not faint, but I couldn't seem to remember how. Edward dropped the bag he was holding and wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms were around his neck, playing with his wonderfully soft hair.

He finally pulled away for us to breathe, leaning his forehead against mine. I lifted my eyes and was met by his smoldering green ones. My body flushed with excitement. That look was for me! My already racing heart kicked it up a notch and was pounding in my ears.

I finally managed to find my voice. "Hi."

He smiled and pulled me into another wonderful kiss. Who needs to talk? Or breathe? Or do anything but have this man's lips moving with mine? So what if my heart decided to jump right out of my chest? He tasted as wonderful as he smelled. I think I was a little drunk with him.

I was the one to pull away this time. I had to get more air or I really would faint. I leaned against his chest. "I assume this means you missed me."

He only chuckled.

"So how was your recording?" I asked catching my breath.

"It was okay." he replied giving another peck on my lips. "God, I missed you so much." he said while untangling our arms.

"Where are the others?" I asked suddenly. He smiled and bent down and kissed my nose.

"They are at their girlfriend's so we have this place to ourselves." he said making my heart flutter with happiness.

We ordered Chinese for dinner; and we talked about our past lives and watched TV. We were in his bedroom watching "Star Wars". We were lying on his bed as Edward's arms were wrapped around me.

Edward's arms were so comfortable and so…right. I didn't want to move an inch. Edward was playing with some of my hair while watching the movie. It wasn't long before my eyes started to feel heavy.

"I still remember how you hated me when I came here." I said sleepily.

"Haha, I know and I found you were still fun to be around, even if I wasn't making out with you." Edward joked. I laughed.

"Well, you're pretty fun to be around too, I have to admit." I sighed, "Even if you wanted to get rid of me the second you saw me."

Edward rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"But I must say," I said in a lower voice, "hanging out with you and kissing you has got to have its quirks, right?"

"Of course." Edward grinned, "And now that I've tried that combination, I don't think I'm going to want to go back to just hanging out anymore."

With that, he pressed his lips to mine. Every time he did that my mind would be exploding again. I wrapped my arms around Edward's head as I deepened the kiss. This time Edward moaned slightly into my mouth, and my heart rate picked up again.

"That never gets less amazing." he said a little breathlessly. I laughed and snuggled myself closer to him.

I sighed contentedly and moved my head so it was resting on Edward's chest. I could feel him breathing up and down. The steady beat of his heart and the pace of his breathing were slowly lulling me to sleep.

"Edward? Just so you know, I'm not moving and I'm sleeping right here tonight." I muttered, becoming drowsier.

"Good. There's no way I'd let you leave anyway."

I gently closed my eyes. It felt like I was floating on a cloud.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked at my surroundings drowsily. Suddenly I realized: this was not my room. Then, I heard soft breathing next to me, and noticed Edward was still sleeping. His arms were around my waist and when I moved, he pulled me closer to him unconsciously. I sighed happily and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey." he said in a hoarse voice.

"You're up?" I asked looking at him, he was smiling crookedly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, hey I know you just got up and all, but um I was thinking would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked a bit shyly and nervously.

"I would love to." I said in a small voice hiding my face in his chest. He merely laughed.

"Um Bella, I have something for you." he said while shifting a little. He bent to the side of his drawer and took out a box from it.

"Edward no, I am not excepting anything from you!" I said sitting up as well. In no way I could accept something from him. I liked him for who he was and not because he was rich.

"Bella please, I would mean a lot to me." he said and handed me the box. "Just open it."

I took the box hesitantly and opened it, and I could not believe what was in front of my eyes.

**a/n **

**okay, another chapter done, I hope you liked it, I spent hours to write it, I really tried to make it romantic………..i hope I succeeded .**

**anyway, review, review**

**30 to 40 reviews = update( I mean it!!)**

**p.s--- I am really disappointed in my Indian readers, I mean none of you all review, really sad!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n**

**helloooooo, people!!!**

**How are you guys???**

**Lol, I got so many reviews, wow, I really really want to thank all of you!!!, you people made my day!**

**I know this is a late update but I was so busy and had many things on my mind!!**

**I would like to thank my beta 'liveanddontregret', she makes it so much better, I am very happy I got in touch with her and she was kind enough to be my beta!!**

**Then I would like to thank 'xtwilightxobsessedx', for those wonderful reviews!!! This is for you!**

**Everyone who ever ever reviewed, I love you all so much and thank you!!, god bless you all!!**

**Okay, hope you like this chapter and the bella's gift as well, the picture is on my profile ( profile image, I didn't have the time to set up links)**

**Chapter 19**

"Um Bella, I have something for you." he said while shifting a little. He bent to the side of his drawer and took out a box from it.

"Edward no. I am not excepting anything from you!" I said sitting up as well. In no way could I accept something from him. I liked him for who he was and not because he was rich.

"Bella please, it would mean a lot to me." he said quietly and handed me the box. "Just open it."

I took the box hesitantly and opened it, and I could not believe what was in front of my eyes.

There was a necklace in that box, with a silver crescent moon, it was covered with small but very beautiful diamonds. Calling it beautiful or gorgeous would be an understatement. It was so slender , not too sparkly and perfect for me!!(** a/n I am changing my profile picture and putting the picture of that necklace for some time, in case u wanna check it)**

"Edward, this is more than beautiful, it's gorgeous, but really I can't take this." I said looking down at the necklace. I mean this would cost a fortune!! I could never accept something like this, even though it was so great!

"Bella please, for me." he said looking in my eyes and pleading silently.

"How much money did you spent on it exactly?" I asked skeptically.

"Not even a penny, hah, it's um, actually my mum's." he said looking down at his hands in his lap. He looked a bit sad, did my reluctance cause this?

"Edward, you need to know I totally love it, but wouldn't Esme mind if I go around wearing her jewelry?" I asked taking his hands in mine and squeezing them.

"Um Bella, well Esme is not my mom." he said still not looking at me. I thought I heard it wrong.

"Sorry…?" I asked, sure I had misheard him.

"She's my aunt Bella. My birth mom, Elizabeth, she and my father died in a car accident when I was four years old and so Esme and Carlisle adopted me. We never bothered to tell the public, the truth you know. Esme loves me like her own son, so yeah, getting back to the subject. This is my birth mother's and I really would like you to have this Bella." he said looking at me, but I could see the moisture in his eyes. I was dumbstruck; it took me a while to process the new information in my head.

"Oh, Edward I am so, so sorry." I said suddenly hugging him very tightly. I felt so bad for him. I felt the tears in my eyes.

"Hey its fine, I don't even remember her very well, just remember some happy periods, so don't be sad." he said rubbing my back soothingly.

I broke away from him and kissed both his cheeks.

"Bella please take it, and if you don't, I have other ways." he warned me smiling evilly.

I sighed and nodded; he took it out and put it around my neck, clasping the both ends. He kissed the back of my neck before letting my hair fall down.

"Thanks Edward, it means a lot; I promise I will keep it safe." I assured him.

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, gently pulling me to him. Our lips met and moved together perfectly, just like last night. I smiled against his lips.

"You're a really good kisser, Edward."

He blushed red and lowered his eyes.

"Sorry," I chuckled. "I know how much I hate to blush. I can't imagine what it's like for you."

Before he could reply, I leaned up and captured his lips with mine. He eagerly returned the kiss, while I ran my fingers through his hair. I decided to find out if he would let me deepen the kiss. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip. He sighed and parted his lips. I cautiously ran my tongue against his, he moaned softly and I felt an electric shock course through my body. The ways he managed to affect me…did he feel the same? All too soon, I had to pull away to let us catch our breath.

"That was indescribable." He said after a while, his forehead resting against mine.

"Yeah." I agreed. My heart was beating so fast I could hardly hear him. Wow, where did those guts come from.

"Come on, let's get ready, or else we are going to be late." he said getting out of the bed. I went to my bathroom and stared at the necklace around my neck, 'should I wear it at school or not?' I thought. After several minutes I decided I would never take it off, I meant so much for both of us.

After getting ready and eating some cereal, we made our way to the school.

As soon as we got out of the car, Alice hugged me tightly.

"Wow, didn't know you were so eager to see me." I said sarcastically while laughing, then I noticed Rosalie was standing behind her smiling devilishly.

"We have very good news." Alice said bouncing up and down, I looked at Edward and he looked as confused as I was.

"What news?" I asked her, she just smiled and motioned me to follow her.

Rosalie greeted us and just said wait and watch. As we entered the main corridor, I saw large number of students standing around the wall and laughing hard.

I made my way towards them, and I was horror struck, no this could not be happening.

On the wall was a very very large and framed picture of Tanya with the tissues, the one Alice got yesterday in the bathroom. Edward was really shocked with his eyes bulging out. Everyone around was giving me a thumbs up. What did I do?

"Alice," I hissed "what is this?" I asked pointing at the picture.

"This is the real Tanya." she said chuckling.

"We planned on sending this photo to her and just warning her for fun, but this is too much Alice! She's going to murder you." I said really annoyed, I mean there was a limit and putting such posters on the school wall was too much.

"Oh here she comes." Alice whispered looking over my shoulder.

I turned around and sure enough Tanya was coming with her butterflies and when she saw the crowd, she stopped and looked at her picture. Her face turned a color of red which I didn't know what to compare it with. She was fuming and then I saw a tear, and I instantly felt the overwhelming guilt. She looked at me and shouted so loudly I could hardly make out the words.

"You…You, how dare you, you photo shopped it, it's not real!" she said as she took every step towards me. Edward instantly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his side. He looked angry but I could not tell on whom.

"Oh man, if you want we could give you the negatives of this photo." Rosalie interrupted her. "And why deny the fact Tanya; it's not a bad thing is it? I mean you are so proud of yourself, so why not accept the truth."

Tanya was crying fully now and then she ran away. I was pissed! I mean Tanya deserved it all, but still it was low, I mean this was personal, and if I fell to Tanya's level what would be the difference between her and me?

Before I could say something Edward pulled me out of there. We went inside a class room which was empty. I couldn't think of anything. Why the hell was he acting so weird?

"What the hell was that Bella?" he asked clearly annoyed. I cringed at his tone.

"I had nothing to do with it" I defended myself.

"Yeah right." he said sarcastically.

"Well if you don't believe me, then ask someone else, why the hell would I lie?" I yelled back at him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you are feeling guilty now, and you know it was very low and an unlikely thing for you to do!" he shouted, matching my tone.

"Shut the fuck up Edward!" I yelled again, all my patience slipping away.

He looked very shocked by my words. Very slowly, he moved towards me, it looked like he was going to hit me, but I stayed glued to that place.

He came near me and pulled me to him by my waist and crashed his lips to mine. I had never experienced a kiss like that. It had so much passion, his lips were not smooth or careful like always and I loved it. I quickly responded by lifting my hands and clasping them around his neck, he lifted me, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He sucked hard on my bottom lip causing me to moan. My back was leaned against the teacher's desk. We kept kissing intensely until we heard someone clear his throat.

We quickly broke away and I looked around to see the teacher standing in the door way looking really uncomfortable. Edward quickly helped me to get down off the desk. My cheeks were heating so much, I thought they might burn.

"Let's pretend nothing happened." the teacher said as we both nodded in relief. We quickly ran out of the classroom and made out way to the biology class. But I was still mad at him for not believing me earlier.

"Bella?" Edward asked tentatively. I ignored him.

"Bella, I am sorry. Please look at me." he begged.

"Shut up." I replied. Okay fine, I was being difficult but he started it.

"Yeah like you didn't like kissing me like that back there." he said, I could imagine him smirking, stupid shiny Volvo owner!! **(Okay I so wanted to use this line)**

"Edward," I sighed, "why won't you believe me if I say I had nothing to do with it. Alice didn't even tell me she was going to make a hard copy of that."

"Alice did it?" he asked completely shocked. I just rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry." he said finally, he sounded really ashamed of himself.

"It's fine." I replied, pecking his lips softly.

The day passed quickly and by lunch the whole school had come to know about Tanya's little secret and no one believed me when I said I didn't do it.

We were sitting at our table while talking on the latest hot topic.

"How come you never realized it Edward?" Emmett asked really amused, he had found the whole thing very interesting. "I mean did you never felt it, while making out?" he asked.

I know I should be offended but frankly I found this topic really funny, and I agreed with Emmett. We all were laughing so hard except Edward.

"Shut up, buffoon." Edward replied.

"What? You're the one who can't figure out a girl's stuffing herself, and you call me a buffoon?" he said making us all laugh. Ever since the lunch break had started we all were laughing and my stomach had started hurting really badly.

"But on the brighter side, we know what to give her on her birthday, we could give her a large box of tissues, you know extra soft ones. At least we will know they are used every day." Jasper said chuckling.

We all burst out laughing once again, and this time Edward was also snickering. Suddenly we hear a popping sound and we all looks at Emmett.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Eww!" Rosalie made a nasty face. "Emmett that's so gross." she said covering her nose. I was the only one laughing now, as much as I tried to stop, I couldn't. Edward started rubbing my back.

"Here drink some water." Alice said giving me a glass of water.

She was sitting across me. While drinking the water I again heard the same popping sound and I started laughing uncontrollably, all the water in my mouth went flying on Alice's face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggr Bellaaaaaaaaa!" she shrieked wiping her face while I doubled with laughter.

"I….am…hahahahahha…..s---or---r—y, hahahha." I said in between my giggles. All the students in the cafeteria were now staring at us as we all were acting like lunatics.

"Oh, I am sorry too Bella." Alice said standing up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but before I could even move she picked up her soda and turned it upside down above my head, my whole face and most of the shirt was now soaked with the soda and I felt very sticky. ( **haha, this is my real life incident, when ever me and my friends get together we end up soaked)**

We all looked at each other and then burst out laughing AGAIN!!

a/n

**did you like it?**

**I hope you all liked it, I would also like to thank , nusrat85 and pen2paper93, love you guys!!**

**Love ya**

**Review=happy anshu = updates!!!**

**( check my profile image for the necklace)**


	22. AN, VERY IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT**

**HELLO PEOPLE, I AM SORRY IF U THOUGHT IT WAS AN UPDATE!!!**

**OKAY I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!**

**EVERYDAY I AM GETTING AND REVIEWS, ASKING FOR LEMONS IN THE STORY!!**

**FIRSTLY, THIS IS A K+ RATED STORY AND I DO NOT LIKE LEMONS AND I AM HUNDRED PERCENT SURE I WILL SUCK AT THEM IF I TRY TO WRITE ONE!!!**

**BUT I AM PUTTING UP A POLL, ABOUT HOW MANY OF U WANT LEMONS, IF I GET A VERY POSITIVE RESPONSE, I WILL TAKE SOME HELP AND TRY TO WRITE ONE!!**

**PLUS I HAVE PLANNED OUT THE WHOLE STRY AND NOW IF I DECIDE TO ADD ONE, I WILL REALLY HAVE TO DRAW A DIFFERENT BACKGROUND, SO PLEASE PLEAESE, LET ME KNOW QUICKLY!!**

**IF ANYONE IS NOT ABLE TO VOTE PLEASE REVIW AND LET ME KNOW!!**

**THANKS A LOT GUYS , THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!!**

**ITS THEIR FIRST DATE AND THE CHAPTER IS A BIT HARD TO WRITE!!**

**BUCKLE UP YOUR SEATBELTS CAUSE VERY SOON THE SYTRY IS GONNA TAKE A BIG TURN!!**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**ANSHU **

*** I REALLY AM RELUCTANT TO WRITE LEMONS!!!!***

**OH AND I WANT SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH THAT, SO PLEASE COME UP VOLENTEERS**


	23. Chapter 23

_**a/n**_

_**okay before u guys start shouting , let me tell u I am really sorry for not updating recently, I was sooooo busy!!**_

_**Plus I have lost my interest in this story and I am writin it for u people only cause I know it would be very mean of me to just leave it!!**_

_**Plus my school are abt to reopen so the updates will be slower but to make it up for u guys next chapter will be up tomorrow, hows that??**_

_**Anyway, love u and please review**_

_**Oh and yay, no lemons in this stry, u can see the voting result yourself, thank you for voting!!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

* * *

_Chapter 20_

Tonight is my date with Edward, our first date. To say I am nervous as hell would be an understatement.

Everyone had gone out with Edward after dropping me at home, saying they had some work. I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading my novel. It had been an hour since they had left and now I was getting impatient. After an hour or so, the front door burst open and a very annoyed Rosalie came in. Before I could say hi, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"All I say is sometimes diamonds don't cover everything!!!!" with that she marched upstairs.

What the heck?? I was about to get up when the front door again opened.

"I deserve love, I am a nice guy!!" Emmett yelled like a baby and went to his room slamming the door behind him.

After a moment Edward entered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't look at me like that, it wasn't my fault and I didn't do anything." he said before going to his room.

Now I had two options, either follow him or ask him what happened or I could just relax and finish my book.

" Of course I will read the book." I laughed to myself before lying down.

"What are you doing young lady?? I want your ass in the shower within five minutes!" Alice shouted at me. I looked at her; she had her hands on her hips and was glaring at me.

"Oh, at least I understood it." I said laughing; at least she didn't shout something stupid.

"But Alice, I have lots of time to get ready." I whined getting up and putting my book down. "And what was the shouting all about?" I asked her stretching myself, man I should not lay for so long without moving.

"That," She said laughing, "was the result of Edwards date plans."

"Huh." I looked at her blankly.

"You are very lucky. Edward has planned such a romantic night for you and Rosalie got pissed on Emmett that why couldn't he ever be romantic and in return he got mad at Edward for planning such a romantic night." she explained shaking her head.

"Ha-ha, then I made the right decision by staying here." I laughed. "So what am I wearing?" I asked her. She had made it very clear that she was going to dress me under any circumstances.

"Oh I've got you this wonderful dress, it's in my car but first you go take a shower." she ordered and I made my way to my room, when I passed by Edward's room he yanked open the door and pulled me in. He closed the door quickly behind me and pushed me against it

"God I missed you so much." he whispered, his breadth tickling my ear. How did he do it? His talking only made me shiver with pleasure.

"Edward, if I do not go to the bathroom Alice will kill me." I said completely breathless as his lips traced mine. My rational mind was shouting to leave the room but my crazy mind had something else to do.

"Hush Bella." Edward said and kissed me with so much passion that I didn't even know he had. Suddenly there was a huge pound on the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't come out this instant I will call your mom and tell her that her obedient daughter is dating a guy behind her back!!" she yelled. Stupid pixie.

"Hmm, maybe we can export her to Antarctica. I mean I am sure we can find a parcel of her size in the attic." he mumbled laughing at this, not that he was wrong, Alice was really tiny!!

"Edward, let me go." I giggled. He gave several butterfly kisses before releasing me.

"I'll see you soon." I said before slipping out of the room.

I ignored the glares of the evil pixie then took a quick shower and went to my room. Alice handed me a dress, it was beautiful! I was dreading she would have chosen thinking it would be something slutty, but this was far from it. It was a black dress. It reached my knees and it had a huge bow at the waist. It showed all my curves and I somehow willingly wore the black pumps Alice had made me buy this last week. They really made my legs look long and attractive.

"Wow, this dress is gorgeous Alice thank you!" I squealed hugging her. She looked smug.

"If you wear what I say everyday you will make everyone look plain, believe me, and okay now let's see what to do with your hair." she said thinking.

After hours I was ready to go, and I am not bragging or anything but I looked very beautiful, I looked way better than Tanya herself. Maybe I should let Alice pick clothes for me from tomorrow. Hmm, my hair was tied in a messy but very sexy bun with a lot of fangs falling on my face which were rolled. She had done very nice and light makeup which went really well with my dress.

"Come on Bella, Edwards waiting for you in his car." Rosalie said. I was really nervous.

"Where's he taking me Rose?" I asked, I mean knowing where I was goin would help me a little bit

"There where Emmett would never think of taking me." she said putting.

"Aww, come on Emmett loves you so much, you could do the romantic part." I said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess, but come on, we need to hurry." she said pulling up. I checked myself again and went down, trying my hardest not to trip on the stairs.

"Rose I am so nervous! What if the date does not go smoothly? What if I trip and break my leg or hand? Oh I think I will quickly go change into ballet flats, I have black ones…" I kept rambling; hey what would you do when Edward Cullen takes you to a real date huh?? **(AN--- well I completely agree with her, wouldn't you be sweating, I know I would be, well let's just keep dreaming…)**

"Bella," Rose said looking at me, "shut up, just be yourself and enjoy!"

"I guess." I said releasing the breath I had been holding. As soon as I entered the living room Emmett whistled and I am sure my face became tomato red.

"Ha-ha, look at her face, I can't believe you blush so easily! I can't wait till you comeback, we are going to have a lot of fun discussing your date." Emmett said with an evil grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed harder. I really loved Emmett, he was a really fun person, and I wish I had a real brother like him. I bid them good bye and went out towards Edwards's car.

I spotted him and he smiled crookedly at me. Okay here starts the blushing round. Why God? What did I do to get such a curse? I asked mentally. He was wearing nice black dress slacks with a black shirt and a white tie. His hair were messy as usual but I liked to call them sexy. I nearly gasped as I stared at him. He is a total greek god, I had never seen him formally dressed before.

He pulled me to him and kissed my cheek.

"Bella looking so beautiful should be illegal. You look absolutely stunning." He said smiling.

"Oh hush!" I swatted his hands, "You are just biased."

" And you look pretty handsome yourself" I said blushing slightly

" Thanks and I am not biased , I am proud and lucky that I have a girlfriend like you." he said leading me to his car. He opened the door for me and then went to the driver's seat.

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Nope." he said like a fifth grader.

"Oh come on!" I whined as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. How did I get such a charming man?

"Are you excited?" he asked conversationally, still holding my hand.

"Yeah, and nervous too." I whispered, I could tell him anything, he was dream, a beautiful dream and I couldn't even think of losing him.

"Bella why would you be nervous? It's not like we are going to a hospital to find out you are pregnant or not." He said smiling at me.

"Edward!" I gasped, he actually had no limits, great, here comes my blush again, way to go Bella.

"Bella you are so adorable." he said laughing loudly. "I don't know what I will do without you."

I just glared at him. The rest of the drive was very peaceful. I was surprised we were heading towards water areas, we exited the freeway and drove down to the commercial wharf and parked. I could see lights and boats. What were we doing here? Edward saw my facial expression and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Edward what are we doing here?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see." he said as he came around and opened my door. I grabbed my clutch and took his hand as he tugged me down to the boat docks. When we reached the gate, he pulled out a key and slid it in the lock.

"Edward?" I asked, not understanding what we were doing down by the boat slips.

He led me down the docks, keeping a hold on my hand. I thought it was good because I didn't want to trip and end up in the water. We stopped in front of a boat with the name 'Cullen' on it as I looked over it I finally started to understand.

"This is your boat?" I choked out he grinned at me and nodded.

"Welcome to the Cullen's boat." he said as he climbed aboard and turned back and offered his hand to me to help me up the small ladder. I very hesitantly placed my hand in his, great day to wear pumps, I thought as he hoisted me up and onto the deck. I looked a little apprehensively at him and in return I got a big grin that stole its way across his face.

"You do realize that I'm uncoordinated, don't you?" I asked as the boat shifted slightly and he grabbed a hold of me for balance. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"Bella enjoy and relax, I wouldn't let you out of my arms anyway." he said as he kissed me again, oh well I can never get used to this.

"Come on I will show you around." he said leading.

He helped me to the deck. It was beautiful; I have never seen such a thing! The boat had two rooms, one bathroom and a kitchen, it wasn't a big boat but it was beautiful. Blankets had been laid on the deck with candles and flowers.

"Edward you did this for me?" I asked I could not believe this; no wonder Rose was so annoyed.

"Yes, do you like it? I thought we could have a picnic dinner and just lay outside watching the stars as we sail, it's quite fun. Or if you want we can have the dinner on the tables inside." he said a bit nervously.

"Edward it's perfect, I don't believe you did this for me, thank you!" I said hugging him very tightly; no one had done anything for me like this.

"Well then, I am so hungry, come on!" he said pulling me towards the blankets.

When we reached the blankets, Edward had prepared a mouth watering dinner. There was chicken, steak, salad, rolls, and so much more all carefully lay out on the blankets!

"Oh my goodness Edward! This is beyond perfect!"

He smiled and let out a breath. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what exactly you'd like…so I got a little of everything I thought you would like."

"Thank you. No one has ever done something this sweet for me before." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

The food was beyond delicious , this guy can do anything and everything!!

We talked about regular stuff while eating, the cool breeze blowing was just so relaxing, this couldn't have been any better

After the fantastic dinner, Edward went and put on an album and soft music started playing, I was standing at the railing watching as the water passed by.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked coming behind me. He held my waist while my back was against his chest. We both were watching the view silently. We weren't talking much tonight, we were in our different world where we had cut everything but ourselves, I was loving every moment of it. His hands were stroking my arms now.

"Beautiful doesn't cover it." I said leaning in him. "Thanks Edward, I am having a great time."

"Me too." he said kissing the top of my head. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked smiling at me.

"I would love to." I smiled back. I wish somehow we could stop the time and remain in this moment forever.

I snaked my hands around his neck while he put his hands around my waist pulling me close to him. We swayed our bodies together at the soft and slow music. He looked so angelic, his eyes were sparking with joy and he had a huge smile on his face. I was so afraid that this wouldn't last forever. I was falling hard for him, and I knew I loved him, very much. He made me feel alive, he made me feel loved, I couldn't breathe without him, he was my life, I love you mom for sending me here.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Nothing, just how great you are and how much I like you." I said, I didn't want to scare him by saying I loved him.

"Bella, I want to tell you something, but I'm worried it will cause you to change your mind about being with me." he said looking down.

"That could never happen." I assured him, putting a hand against his cheek.

"Bella, I love you."

I gasped and stared at him. His green eyes darted back and forth, flashing between fear and hope.

"Edward, I …"

"You don't have to say anything back."

"But I want to! I love you, too! I just didn't want to say anything because I thought you would think it was too soon."

"Really?" he asked, his smile growing from ear to ear.

I nodded my head, returning his smile. Inside, I was scared. He'd said he loved me, but did he really mean it the way I meant it? How could this be love so soon? What else was it if it wasn't love?

He pulled me and kissed me deeply. I took my answers from his loving kiss. He did feel the same as I did. It didn't matter if it happened quickly or taken months. It would have had the same end result. And as I said it in my mind, my heart confirmed I truly believed it. I loved Edward and he loved me. I guess you could have said that was my little epiphany.

I ran my fingers back and forth through his hair, loving the way it felt between my fingers. We eventually had to stop to breathe. I rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could.

We danced a bit longer and then we went and lay on the blankets, staring at the stars. I was on cloud nine, and I was in love. I was on a boat watching the stars and wrapped in the arms of the man I loved with the core of my being.

I looked at Edward and smiled, he is way too adorable for his own good. I ran my fingers through his hair.

He smiled at me and pulled to his chest. "This is the best date of my entire life Bella." he said into my hair.

"I love you Edward." I said slowly drifting to sleep, his heartbeat working as my lullaby.

"I love you too my Bella, sleep now." he said, this was the last thing I heard before drifting to my peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Okay, that is the longest chapter ever, I enjoyed writin it, I hope u like it!!**_

_**Oh and edward isn't goin to be the good guy for ever!! Evil edward may return, not now, not tomorrow but maybe after like 6 yrs (hint, hint,hint)**_

_**Please review, or no chapter tomorrow, u have to earn it!!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter**_

_**Love**_

_**Anshu**_

_**revieeeeeeeewwwwww**_


	24. Chapter 24

Very Very important!!

I have posted my other stry, please please try it and make sure to leave a review!!

I have posted the preface and the next chapter will be up in some hours!

Its very different!, u will love it, cannon pairings!!

Bella and edward r totally different in this stry, they r different that the normal stry and from even this stry, these stories have so resemblance so please try!

Thanks and u will like it, u will be confused but ask any questions and I will answer them plus, have patience and wait for the next chapter for getting things clearer!

Love u all

anshu


	25. Chapter 25

_**

* * *

**_

Okay!, first I want to thank all those who reviewed and especially those who read and reviewed my other story, guys it means so much, you all cant even imagine how grateful I am!

_**Plus I was appalled to hear that some of you don't review cause they think I don't need reviews, trust me I read every review at least 3 times!, so please review!**_

_**Okay, this is my least favorite chapter, it really sucks, so don't kill me!**_

_**But I loved Alice point of view, so I hope you guys will like it too!**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'pen2paper93, nusrat85, alexiscullen359'**_

_**Thanks for all the support, its been a crazy journey !**_

_**I would like to thank my wonderful beta who has always been there to help me!**_

_**Okay so enjoy! And please don't be harsh in your reviews, I know this chapter sucks!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

APOV

After Edward and Bella left we all sat in the living room watching movies.

I was sitting in Jasper's lap while Rose and Emmett were doing I don't know what, I didn't even want to think about it.

Jasper looked a bit out of it.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"I was thinking how much you made me beg before dating me." he smiled as I blushed slightly.

Jasper had liked me and had continuously been asking me to go out with him but I used to turn him down. I always thought that he was some kind of arrogant jerk who was only bothered about their image and popularity and I was new to this school, I was 15 at that time.

_**Flashback**_

_I had been going to this school for a year now. I had friends but they were really fickle minded, they always went with the A crowd!_

"_Hey." Jasper greeted me as I went to sit beside him; unfortunately he was my partner and had always being bugging me to go out with him. I had been ignoring him but he couldn't take a hint._

"_So what are you doing tonight?" he asked inching towards me._

"_Jasper let's get this straight, I do not like you. In fact, I find you irritating so please leave me alone, alright?" I said menacingly he looked hurt but I couldn't care less, I didn't like him, I was so sure he would be just like other celebrities._

"_Why won't you give me a chance?" he asked hurt still apparent in his eyes. "I mean we can just watch a movie as friends. Alice I really like you, I would never hurt you." he said sincerely._

"_Get lost okay; my life is complicated enough without you following me like a fly. I am sorry for being rude but I don't want to date right now." I said really annoyed now._

"_Fine, don't date me but you can at least be my friend." he said a bit pleading._

_I just ignored him. At that time I was going through a lot of things, my parents use to fight all day and they were planning to get a divorce and it broke my heart, I was proud that my parents were together unlike most of my friends but I guess I was wrong._

_Jasper never approached me after that day, but sometimes I caught him staring at me. I thought of giving him a chance but I couldn't afford another heart break so I pushed the feelings aside. Many days passed and everything was fine until one day._

_I went to school at my usual time, my parents had divorced and there were rumors how it was my fault and how my mother was a whore but I ignored them as my father taught me. But that day during lunch, by mistake, I spilled my lunch all over Tanya. Her hair and her dress were soaked and messed up. She shouted at me in front of the whole cafeteria, I even promised her that I would buy her a new dress but she just made fun of me and laughed at me._

_From that day she started calling me a looser and made fun of anyone who sat with me during lunch, so no one did. I sat all alone with my book. Everyone snickered at me and called me a looser and a freak. I was used to this kind of treatment and being alone all the time. _

_No one would sit with me, everyone abandoned me. No one that is, except Jasper. One day during lunch he just put his tray next to mine and sat with me and started telling me about an episode of the 'Simpsons' he'd seen the night before. He acted like there had never been a rift between us in the first place, and as if people in the hallway didn't accuse him of being a looser and a friend of a freak. But he didn't care._

_I realized how wrong I was about him, and how rude too. I cried a lot that day and he comforted me and said I had no need to be sorry, we became great friends since then and slowly fell in love._

_From that day we have been inseparable, we didn't care what people thought, all that mattered was that we loved each other, and I found my mum in Esme who had always treated me like her own daughter._

_**End flashback ( liked it?)**_

I smiled at the memory and pecked him on the lips.

"But I am very happy you never gave up, and Jasper I am still very sorry for how I behaved." I said with a sigh.

"Hey, I love you, okay? And it was worth it." he said caressing my cheek with his thumb. I smiled, only Jasper could make me smile like this.

"I love you too." I said kissing him again. "And I am very happy that I dropped my food on Tanya." I laughed and he laughed while hugging me tightly against him.

"Hey love birds, go to your room, I don't want to puke. I had tasty chicken wrap which is happy in my tummy." Emmett said patting his stomach.

"You are disgusting." Rosalie said scrunching her face.

"Oh, you still love me." he teased back.

"So do you think they will come back tonight?" I asked them, it was already one AM, things can get interesting!

"Ha-ha, I don't think so; people are getting cozy I see." Rosalie laughed kissing Emmett.

"Hmm, I can't wait to confront Bella, she will heat up like anything, hey Jasper make sure camera is ready, I am gonna record everything." she said devilishly.

"Please be nice Emmett, why are you always trying to embarrass her?" I asked shaking my head.

"Oh I love her, but she's just so adorable and inviting. I wish you blush the way she blushes, things would have been more interesting." he snickered.

"I am going to sleep, I don't think they are coming anytime soon." I said yawning. Just then the bell rang. We all looked at each other and smirked. Emmett ran to the door like a five year old.

"Oh, so how was the sex guys?" he asked as he opened the door but then immediately stopped, his eyes were wide. I went over to him but halted when I saw who was standing at the door. Carlisle and Esme, their eyes wide and mouth open.

"Emmett Cullen I taught you better than that!" Esme scolded him as she came in, she was slightly blushing, probably she thought the question was directed towards them, I snickered at the thought.

"But what you guys doing here, I thought you were coming day after tomorrow?" Emmett asked as he hugged Carlisle.

"Oh he finished his meeting and I was just feeling homesick without my kids, so I thought we would head home rather than doing site seeing." Esme explained.

"Hello Esme how was your trip?" I asked hugging her.

"It was great dear, wow you guys are up late I see. Did you guys know we were coming? I thought we would surprise you all." she explained while hugging Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hey where is my hug? I want one too." Emmett whined at the door.

Esme smiled at him but glared at the same time. Carlisle was helping the servants with the baggage.

"So how are you all, where are Edward and Bella?" he asked suddenly while we all shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, dad they are sleeping, they have a test tomorrow, so yeah." Jasper said a bit uncertainly.

"Oh that's good, I am glad they are still alive. Ha-ha, I wouldn't be surprised if they had pulled out each other's hair." he said laughing.

"You have no idea of their relationship, dad, they hate each other." Emmett said emphasizing on the word hate. We all shot him pointed glances.

"Come on guys, off to bed now. We are tired as well; I will just go to bed." Esme said standing up and going towards the kitchen.

"Goodnight kids, go to sleep soon. Oh, how was your recording guys?" Carlisle asked, he is a really cool dad, he never got angry at them well unless and until they had done some huge damage.

"Oh dad it was so cool, we finished it in six hours, and we have to go back in a couple of days." Jasper said excitedly.

Esme came out of the kitchen and kissed our foreheads and bid us goodnight, and we sighed in relief, if they had caught Bella and Edward dating she would have told Renee and it would have been pretty bad. I thanked God, but I guess God had another plans. As Carlisle and Esme headed for the stairs the front door opened and Bella and Edward came in smiling like idiots.

We all stared at them, but they hadn't noticed Esme or Carlisle yet.

"Hey guys, how was your evening?" Bella asked slightly blushing while Edward snickered and kissed her cheek.

Esme cleared her mouth loudly and their heads shot in her direction. Their expression became horrified.

"Hello Esme." Bella said in a very small voice and blushed furiously.

"Hello dear, I see you and Edward are getting along." she said smiling slightly but then she shot Jasper a glare.

"I am going to sleep, come on Rose." Emmett said jumping out of the couch.

"Oh I don't think so young man! Everyone stay here, you kids have lots of explanation to do." she said coming down, Carlisle was smiling though.

"So are you two together?" he asked Bella and Edward but he seemed like he wanted a yes in the answer.

"Please dad, we are tired. Can't we talk tomorrow?" Edward snapped clearly frustrated.

"Watch your tone Edward! ,Bella I expect you to tell me the truth honey." Esme said to Bella, who sighed and looked at Edward.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Bella asked looking at Esme and then at us and blushing again. Emmett's right, it is fun to watch her to blush.

"Sure dear, all of you wait here till we come back, and both of you follow me." she said to them and went upstairs.

"If I were you I would be scared." Carlisle said watching Esme climb the stairs. Then he turned to Edward "Way to go boy, I always liked Bella. I am so proud of both of you." he said as he hugged them as we all snickered at him.

**EPOV**

Great, the most wonderful night of my life can turn into a roller coaster so easily; Bella looked very scared, I pulled her next to me and kissed her head.

"Its okay baby, she won't be mad I promise I love you." I murmured as we made our way towards my parents room.

"I love you too, so much, but I didn't want them to find like this, she must be hurt that we tried to lie to her." she said sadly leaning into me.

"Shh, just relax." I whispered.

We sat on the couch while mom and dad sat on the bed, Bella took off the jacket I made her wear while coming back as it was really chilly and immediately Este's eyes darted towards her necklace. Bella followed her gaze and blushed.

"So, explain everything, now." Esme said looking at the necklace and then me.

"Mom, Bella and I love each other and it doesn't matter what you say." I replied quickly.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am really sorry. We didn't mean to tell you like this but I was really scared and I am sorry." Bella said softy, it seemed as if she was gonna cry but she continued "It's okay if you don't want me to live here anymore." she whispered clutching my hand.

"Don't be ridiculous dear! You can't believe how happy I am that Edward left Tanya and is in love with you, I am not mad dear, I promise. I'm just a little hurt that you two tried to hide it. And Bella, don't call me Mrs. Cullen, please call me Esme or mom, I would love it. I told you before that I loved you like my own daughter." she said hugging Bella.

"And Bella we are honored to have you here, please don't think like that, this is your home." Carlisle added.

"I am sorry Esme." Bella whispered.

"Don't be, so are you gonna tell why you two didn't tell us." she asked.

I looked at Bella, I wanted her to tell, and I didn't know what to say? After all it was her decision.

"Um, well, argh, I don't know how to explain this to you." Bella sighed.

"Esme, you know my mum, she wouldn't be pleased to know I have made a boyfriend in just a month and I am living in the same house with him." she said so quickly that it was even hard for me to catch.

"I know sweetie, but lying is not the solution honey." my mum sighed.

Bella just stared at her lap.

"Mom, please let us handle it our way. If we don't want to tell her mom, then leave it." I snapped at her while she glared at me.

"Fine, but think about it, and Bella you must know, I really love you dear! You can come to me for anything okay?" she said in a loving voice to Bella.

"Thanks Esme." Bella said smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute?" Esme asked me.

Before I could say anything, Bella got up and bid us all goodnight and left, I knew something was wrong.

"What mom?" I asked frustrated.

"It was Elizabeth's necklace." she stated rather than asked.

"Oh really, I didn't even notice." I said sarcastically.

"Edward, I mean why did you give that to her, that was your real mom's, you could've given her anything else." she said cautiously.

"Well that's none of your business. I love Bella, and my mother gave it to me so I can give it to anyone I want, and mom thanks for being so supportive of our relationship, we were doing so good before you came. My birth mom would have been happy for me rather than lecturing me." I yelled at her.

She looked taken a back, but I was right and I knew it.

"Edward your mom is just trying to help you, and we are happy. We both love Bella, she's a nice girl, but you are moving too fast." dad defended her.

"Well then I don't need your help, alright?" I said before marching out of the room.

I went to Bella's bedroom and I could hear muffled sobs from behind the door, it broke my heart. I quietly opened the door and saw Bella curled in a ball hugging her legs, her body was shaking and her face was buried in the pillow.

"Bella, love what happened?" I asked as I went to her she just shook her head and said something I couldn't get.

I climbed the bed and hugged her to my chest; I rocked her while she cried in my chest.

"Baby what happened? Please tell me I can't watch you like this, please talk to me." I pleaded it hurt so much to see her like this.

"Ed—war-d, I am s—uch a b—a-d dau—ghter." she said between her sobs, she clutched my shirt with her tiny hands.

"Bella love, you are not a bad daughter. Ignore Esme, shh, it alright I love you." I said while holding her.

"I am soo sorry, I made you and Esme fight." she sobbed.

"Bella please, it's not your fault okay?" I said lifting her tear stained face and kissing her tears away.

"Do you want your necklace back?" she whispered. I was shocked.

"You heard?" I asked, no wonder she was crying. I felt like I was punched in the gut.

She nodded.

"I am soo sorry , please don't take Esme seriously. I am so sorry." I said I was so desperate I felt like crying, I loved her soo much it hurt to see her like this.

"I know its okay. She loves you." she said, it felt like she was convincing herself.

"Shh, go to sleep now. I am here okay, you don't need to worry." I said as I rocked her and kissed her slightly, she relaxed under my touch.

It didn't matter what my parents think. It doesn't matter what her parents will think. I love her and I will never let her go it was the first time I felt complete, Bella gave me courage and strength, and that was all I needed!

* * *

_**okay, I wouldn't even dare to ask if u loved it, but did you like Alice and Jasper's stry?, if you people want I can put Rosalie's and Emmett's story in the next chapter, just let me know!**_

_**Plus only couple of chapter of their teen age are left, then I am shifting the stry 6 yrs ahead!**_

_**I tell you guys everything, damn!**_

_**Anyway, review?, you definitely should, they make my day!**_

_**Yes they do! **_

_**Love you all**_

_**anshu**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi guys!_

_I am so sorry for such a late update, but my schools have started and I am busy as a bee!_

_And let me warn u the next updates will be even slower!_

_But guys, reviews for the last chapter were awesome, u guys made me so happy, thanks a lot, and I am only writing it because of you, I am very busy but I really love reading your reviews!! They make me smile :)_

_**Okay, now some important things, this stry has been nominated for the "razzle dazzle awards", for best comedy!!**_

_**The voting starts from today that is june 30, please vote for it guys, it would mean so much!!, the links on my profile!, I am so excited, yay!**_

_I would like to thank all those who reviewed!,, cyber cookie for u all!_

_I would like to thank my wonderful beta, who brings out the best out of my writing!, thanks lor, love ya!_

_And I owe the whole stry to nusrat85/kazi, who has been there at every step to help me out and she always listens to my crazy mails patiently, really don't know how she does it! Thanks a lot baby!!_

_Well that's all, I would shut up, but I love talking to u all!!, hehe, I don't even think anyones reading this, oh well I don't blame you all!_

_Enoy!!_

* * *

**_Chapter 22_**

I slept with Bella the whole night, she looked so fragile to see her like that.

Frankly I didn't quite understand what she was scared of or sad about, I mean fine she was sad about lying to her mother, but it wasn't something . It broke my heartto cry over. I didn't know what to say to her, I didn't want to upset her further.

I was feeling very cold when I woke up, when I shifted my arms in an attempt to bring Bella closer to me I was shocked to find out that she wasn't there. I opened my eyes and looked over the clock, it was just 6:30 am; I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my palms.

"Bella?" I called getting on my feet.

"In here!" she called from the balcony.

I made my way to the balcony where Bella was standing, wearing green short shorts and a white t-shirt with a green sheep on in, I chuckled at her. She was too cute for her own good. I snaked my arms around her waist as she leaned against my chest. When she least expected it, I kissed the spot below her ear.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured, how did she smell so good after just waking up? I thought as I deeply inhaled her scent.

"I couldn't sleep, I miss home." she whispered very slowly.

"Bella, I haven't seen you ever talking to your mom, is everything alright?" I asked lightly. I didn't want to pry but if she was upset I wanted to know, I loved her so much, it was my duty!

She turned around and looked at me with those beautiful, brown, doe eyes.

"No, I haven't. Edward, whenever I talk to her she's always asking if I am interested in a boy or if I was getting along with you…" I stopped her before she could continue.

"Why was she curious about you and me getting along?" I asked totally confused. Bella blushed deeply and hugged me very tightly.

"Well it maybe because I might have told her earlier that I thought you were a jerk." she mumbled quickly, giggling slightly. I wasn't offended though, I did act like a jerk earlier.

"Sorry." she whispered in a small voice.

"Hey it isn't like you were the only one saying bad stuff about me, maybe I told some people about you." I said smirking, her face snapped up and she gasped, I started laughing out loud.

"Bella you're so naïve." I said laughing at her.

She narrowed her eyes and said, "I hate you."

"No you don't." I teased her, hugging her tightly while she pouted.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the bedroom door and without waiting a very excited looking pixie came barging in.

"Good morning guys, I have a big news for you!" Alice said hugging Bella and squealing.

"Alice its good to see you too, but you do realize that it's hardly seven and today's Friday." Bella said playfully.

"It's not like you were asleep or anything and anyway, you are too prude so I had nothing to worry about." she said shrugging. I just rolled my eyes and pulled Bella back in the bedroom.

"So what is your great news?" I asked sarcastically "Are you getting married or are you pregnant or even better you are going to Antarctica forever? Because that would be great; it would save our money for parceling you, right Bella?" I asked as I pulled Bella into my lap as she was laughing very hard.

"Grow up Edward. So anyway today we have to go to Moonlight Club! Oh God I am so excited! I invited the whole group, so that will make it around fifteen of us." she said counting on her fingers. Bella groaned beside me.

"I don't like clubs, they make me claustrophobic. Plus it would be better working at a farm than going to club." she whined nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck.

Alice and I both stared at her; she looked at us and rolled her eyes. "Fine, maybe farm is not better than club, but you get the point."

"Oh come on, we'll have loads of fun! Oh and I have perfect clothes for you! Okay so meet me in the guest room at 4 pm, we have so much to decide, have a nice day!" Alice sang happily as she skipped towards the door but then stopped and turned around. "You two make plans on parceling me to Antarctica?" she asked glaring at us but her voice disbelieving. "They don't even have shopping malls over there."

Bella and I doubled over with laughter. "Alice you are ridiculous." Bella said shaking her head.

"Whatever." she said before going out.

"Don't go if you don't want to. We can have our own party here." I told her wriggling my eyebrows while she giggled, swatting my hands away.

We got dressed and made our way downstairs, as soon as Bella saw Esme she stopped, her face scared and ashamed, I didn't know what was going on with her.

"Good morning kids, come eat breakfast." she sang from the kitchen.

"Bella, honey you okay?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, um I'm fine." she said walking down stairs.

The rest of the day passed peacefully but Bella was really uncomfortable and nervous around my parents. She would find excuses to not be in the same room as them, I knew Esme noticed, but she kept quiet. Esme was acting very weird these days, she wasn't herself and it bothered me.

"So what are your plans today guys?" Esme asked as she came into the living room and sat beside Carlisle.

"We are going to the club tonight!" Alice told her clapping her hands.

"Well have fun, but please guys don't drink too much." she said sighing.

Bella was curled into my side, she was very quiet today.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked again kissing her cheek. "Please tell me if anything's bothering you."

"Yeah just sleepy, didn't get much sleep last night." she said with a forced smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." she said before returning to her earlier position.

"Why don't we go upstairs and you can have some rest?" I suggested rubbing her arms.

"I would like that." she said smiling at me.

We both went to my room and lay on the bed. We were both awake but didn't say much, Bella was resting her head on my chest as I enveloped her into my arms.

"Tell me something." I said slightly nudging her. She looks at me smiling.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything, tell me about your life before you came to America." I suggested, giving it a start.

"There's nothing much. I went to school, came home, did my home work and slept." she said giggling at her lethargic routine as I joined in.

"You amaze me; tell me about your friends."

"I have a wonderful best friend, Amy, she's a life saver, we were inseparable, she's like me, haha, she blushes and she's shy but she won't stand any shit that's for sure, she can be very dangerous if you annoy her, oh that reminds me, she asked me to tell you that if you ever hurt me she will come all the way here and cut your balls off." she said laughing hard.

"Well, I will really have to be in her good books." I said a bit scared by the threat.

"Hmm, so did you ever have a boyfriend?" I asked attempting not to sound too curious but failed miserably.

"Not many, just a few here and there. God the one I had in grade seven didn't even know how to kiss properly so I dumped him. The one in grade nine was great, we are still I touch, you know just in case…" she trailed off; I was gaping at her, my face red.

"Is anything wrong Edward?" she asked innocently. I was too shocked to respond but after a while Bella started laughing so hard that she rolled over and fell off the bed. I quickly got down to see if she were alright but to my surprise she was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Your---- face---- oh god---hahahaaha----was worth--- a million dollars----god I am gonn—a—cry." she said still rolling on the floor, clutching her stomach.

I looked at her unbelievably, was that a joke or was she serious, after twenty minutes she sobered and giggled while coming to me and taking my face in her hands.

"Edward, I was just messing around with you, ha-ha that was priceless. But in all truthfulness, I never dated anyone before you." she said kissing my lips and I could already feel my anger melting away.

"You are mean, you don't play fair." I accused her pouting.

"Well, all is fair in love and war dear." she said smiling widely.

"Oh yeah?" I said before launching myself at her and tickling her until she begged for forgiveness.

We spent the whole afternoon teasing and talking to each other. Bella made me feel whole; she was like air to me. I didn't know what I would do without her. But I really didn't know how longer our bubble would last, it was as if we were living in our dream, and I was afraid, if spring comes, can winter be far ahead? (This is my fav. Quote, it's from the poem "Ode to the West Wind" by Shelly it's a beautiful poem, I love it! It means that after every happiness, there is sorrow and vice versa. So similarly, if spring has already arrived, winter can't be far ahead, as in, happiness is followed by unhappiness.)

We were ready by seven to leave and Bella was looking so stunning that I wanted to steal her away and kiss her senseless. She was wearing a green shirt which had a very deep neck and a pair of black skinny jeans, which hung low on her waist, making part of her creamy white waist visible and it made me want to go and caress it, why was she so cruel?

BPOV

To say I was uncomfortable in the clothes I was wearing would be an understatement, but the response I got from Edward was worth wearing the stupid clothes. His eyes nearly popped out. I was observing that living with Alice and Rosalie was making me become less shy and timid; I had some confidence in me now. We all piled into our respective cars and went to the club, Edward kept his arms around me the whole time and kept chanting how stunning I was looking, I really think he is biased.

The club was full of drunk teenagers throwing themselves at each other.

"Wow, everyone's already here." Alice thought out loud. "Told you we were late." she huffed going to Jasper's side.

"Hey guys." James said as he made his way towards us.

"Hi James." I smiled and hugged him, he was a great buddy. He was the only guy I felt comfortable with other than the Cullen's.

"Hey bro, Esme wants to meet you. She's bugging me since she came back." Edward informed him as we made our way towards the booth where the gang was already seated.

"Oh tell her I will be there in a day or two to eat her lasagna, yum, she's the best cook ever!" he replied patting his stomach.

"Is there anything more important for you guys than food?" I asked in disbelief. In response all the guys started at me like I was dumb.

"I guess not." I sighed.

"You want something?" Edward asked me as the waitress came to take orders.

"Nah, I'm good." I answered, just then my phone beeped indicating I had a new message, I quickly checked it and it was from Renee.

_Hi Dear,_

_How are you honey? It's been so long since I last talked to you, I hope everything's alright! Well I am pretty bored these days. Your dad has started another brand and has become partners with this man, Billy Black, he's a nice man and he and your dad have become great friends. He has a son, Jacob, very handsome young man I must say. He's a year older to you but I'm sure you'll like him! Okay sorry, I know you don't want to date, just being a mom that's all. Please reply Bella, I miss you so much! And tell me when your vacations are so you can plan a trip home._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed sadly after reading this. How do I tell her I have already found my soul mate? I didn't want any Jacob guy I didn't even know! I really felt terrible about lying to her, but what can I do? She has always been there for me and loved me so much and I was breaking her trust, this burden was killing me. I looked around and saw Tanya and her butterflies glaring at me from the bar stools and wearing the slutty clothes of theirs. But I could care less, I was here to enjoy myself, and hell I was going to enjoy the night.

"Want to dance?" Edward asked smiling sweetly at me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I loved to see him smiling, it made my heart flutter.

"Sure."

He led me to the dance floor and surprisingly soft music was playing and all the other friends were dancing and enjoying themselves. I put my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer.

We danced for a few minutes and I tried hard to not notice how muscled he was nor how good he smelled. When I finally decided to look up at his face, he was smiling and his eyes were...closed. I stood on my toes and kissed him, he immediately responded by kissing me back. I knew I loved Edward more than life itself, as silly as it may sound; I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. After a couple of songs, the music changed to the fast and bass heavy music blaring through the speakers. Edward was exhausted and went back to the booth to get a drink and joined the other guys there as I was dancing with Alice and Rose. I didn't like that they would be drunk but I didn't dare go to them.

"Alice, I need some water, be right back." I said as I made my way towards the bar. I went to the bar and sat on the stool, massaging my temple. God, can't they lower the volume?

"What can I get you cutie?" the guy behind the bar asked as he winked at me. I tried my best not to gag, and I suddenly felt very conscious about my cloths.

"Just water please." I said in a stern tone as he just grinned and gave me a glass of water.

I took the glass and was about to drink when a very annoying voice rang into my ear.

"Look whose here!" Tanya said sitting at the stool next to mine.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked in a bored voice, she ignored me asked for some water.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" she sneered at me.

"Am I so important to you that you can't even leave me alone?" I asked irritated.

"Hi Bella, you look lovely tonight." Lauren said as she slid next to me.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked her totally confused. "What's with the pleasant greeting, we hate each other." I stated.

"Whatever." she said and the suddenly got up and left, I turned back to Tanya and she was playing with my glass totally comfortable with the way Lauren greeted me. I sighed heavily and snatched the glass from her hand and drank it in one gulp. She smiled sweetly at me before leaving. What is wrong with everyone I thought?

I was still feeling thirsty, I asked for another drink as the guy stared at me with amused expression. I kept drinking water but I was feeling very strange suddenly, it seemed as if everyone was standing at least hundred feet away from me. I could hear murmurs and whispers, but I couldn't feel my body. I laid my head on the counter in attempt to stop the spinning of my head.

Minutes passed by, but it felt like hours. My breathing picked up and I began feeling woozy. The music pounded in my ears and my heart beat along with it. The dancers around me seemed to move in a slow motion as if they were moving to the beat of their breath. I could feel my face start to burn up and there was a strange fiery sensation brewing in the pit of my stomach. I touched my stomach and my hands were just as hot as the rest of my body. I lifted my hand to my forehead and took a deep breath, trying not to pass out.

"Are you alright?" the same guy asked. I just nodded, holding onto my pounding head. I got up with great effort and made my way towards the booth, but I could see it was empty. I was feeling very scared, I just pushed myself to the crowd, I heard that guy calling me but I didn't bother looking back, my only priority was finding Edward and the others.

I suddenly felt someone behind me and I turned around to see the same guy looking at me, with an amused and lust filled expression. He suddenly took my wrist and led me somewhere. I tried yanking my hand back but I was too weak, I couldn't feel my legs, I felt as if I was melting. He pulled me towards the narrow passage which led towards the restrooms.

He leaned over me and it was then that I realized I had backed up into a wall. His arms were set on the wall just beside both sides of my head. I cringed as I saw the veins popping out of his arms. I started quivering very becoming frightened. "Let me go, please." I begged as I felt tears in my eyes.

He just smirked and crashed his lips against mine, harshly. I felt his hand running all over my body. I tried to get away from him, but he was stronger and kept me between his arms, easily. Knowing that I'd never be able to run, I did the only thing I thought I could do, I screamed as loud as I could. I knew it was of no use, no one could hear me. The music was too loud, and everyone was preoccupied. I wanted to die, I wanted Edward, and I wanted to get away from this filthy man. His breath was awful and I tried really hard to shove his head back but in response he slapped me hard across my face.

"Shut up or you will regret it." he threatened me furious. I didn't care what he said. My breath began growing shaky and I wanted so much to scream, but my throat grew rather dry and hoarse. Somehow I managed to scream again, but in vain.

Quickly, he put his hand over my mouth and that was it. I knew that there was nothing else I could do. I felt the tears coming...he started kissing and sucking my neck as I cried uncontrollably.

After a moment, he started unbuttoning my shirt despite of my weak protests. He kissed me again, shoving his tongue down my throat; his hands were all over my body.

I was crying desperately now. I just closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen...

* * *

_**a/n**_

_**wow, pretty long chapter huh?**_

_**Kay once again I remind , my story is nominated for the razzle dazzle awards , for best comedy!!, please go vote for it!!!**_

_**Well that's all, I will try my best to update soon!**_

_**Love u all so much!**_

_**anshu**_

_**Reviews = happy anshu = updates!!!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note :-**

Hi guys, sorry but as u can see this isn't an update!

Both of my stories got nominated for the indie twific awards * squeals*

Eeep!, I am so happy!

If u guys think **" the Cullen brothers"** is worth it, please drop a vote!

Go to **" www (dot) the indie twific awards (dot) com"** ( squish everything together)

Here the schedule according to the site:

**List of nominated fics posted: 7/1  
First round of voting: 7/8 to 7/12  
Short list of Final Nominations: 7/14  
Final voting: 7/22 to 7/26  
Winners announced: 7/28**

( so basically the voting for the first round starts from tomorrow)

Thanks so much guys, I love the reviews for the previous chapter, I know I didn't reply to all this time, forgive me guys, I am sooo busy! It means the world to me that you guys have been so supportive! :)

And the voting for "**razzledazzleawards"** is still going on!, all links are on my profile! Thanks again, I will try to post the next chapter by this weekend, it's really a hard one!

And maybe I will let that freak take advantage of Bella, muahahaha! (I will stop before I give up some important details)

Take care!!, I love u all

Anshu

p.s- a heap of math homework is glaring at me, should get it done with *shudders*


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/n**_

_**I updated!!! Finally, I know, even I can't believe it!!!**_

_**Okay, first I am so sorry guys, it was really bitchy of me to leave this story like this without informing anyone of you and I feel really bad cause I know how it feels when authors leave their stories like that………so please forgive me :)**_

_**Real life can be a beast and right now I am very busy with school work and all, it really takes a lot.**_

_**And I am totally out of the story, I had to re-read the whole story before I could even write a line……so please just hang on there and I promise this story will pick up pace, this chapter is really crappy and slow, I just had to give a push to this story and the next updates will be really quick, I promise I wont even take a month to update.**_

_**oo, me and x TWILIGHTxOBSESSEDx are planning on doing a collab! We have drawn most of the story line and hopefully it will be posted soon! And its nothing like this one! Anywho.**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to "ImWithTheOtherCrazyGuys" for reviewing all my chapters!, and "alexiscullen359' for being the 500 the reviewer and and for the support!**_

_**Thanks to "liveanddontregretit" for her editing!**_

**_The bettter version of this chapter will be up soon!_**

_**Okay, rest of my babbling at the end……….i really hope you don't hate me or this chapter! Enjoy!**_

_***puts a tape on the mouth***_

* * *

**_(i highly suggest to go read the previous chapter before reading this one.....)_**

**_Chapter 23_**

**EPOV**

"Emmett stop drinking already!" I said as he gulped down another shot of his drink.

"Hey it's not like I am gonna drive or anything." he said shrugging.

We were all sitting in our booth and drinking while the girls were dancing on the dance floor, I couldn't get my eyes off Bella; she was truly beautiful.

I knew I loved Bella but it was a strange feeling, I was confused, where do we go from here? What do we do with our lives? I didn't have any answers. I knew I loved Bella more that my own life but I couldn't wrap the feeling around my mind that was flowing inside of me these days. I shook my head and pulled myself out of my train of thoughts.

"So what's the scene between you and Shelby?" Jasper asked James.

"Well, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed, so yeah we are together." he said blushing slightly.

"Wow, that's news." Emmett said slapping him on his back.

I just smiled at him and looked towards the dance floor, I could see Alice and Rosalie dancing, but Bella was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had gone to the washroom; I excused myself and made my way towards the bar. I sat on the bench and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Edward what's up?" Rosalie asked, slipping into the seat next to me.

I smiled at her. It was strange to me how Rosalie and I hated each other when we first met. I mean we still did, but we were like siblings, always bickering but still loved each other.

"Nothing much, where's Bella?" I asked looking around.

"She said she wanted a drink and she left us about twenty minute's ago." she said, furrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe she's in the washroom or something." she shrugged and ordered a drink for herself.

I shifted nervously in my seat and looked around to see if I could spot her, but sighed in vain. I was getting very worried; it shouldn't take her that much time in the bathroom. After a few minutes, I pushed myself up from my seat.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rose asked sipping her drink.

"I'll see where Bella is." I said before I started walking towards the restrooms.

As I neared the washrooms, the sound of the music seemed to lower. I went to the narrow passage that led to the restrooms; I heard an agonized cry and the blood inside my veins froze. This was a voice I could recognize anywhere, but I never wished to hear it.

Bella was pressed against a wall and a man had his hand against her mouth, and was sucking on her neck, I felt the ground slip away underneath my feet, Bella was crying and gasping for air, her eyes were closed as tears tickled down her cheeks.

I took off running as fast as I could, I couldn't control myself. The guy didn't see me coming, I easily lunged at him and we fell on the floor, and I started punching him in the face, I punched him again and again in the stomach. I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that he touched Bella…against her will, he was trying to rape her, and it made me want to rip his balls.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" I shouted as I punched and kicked him.

He tried to grab my collar but I kicked him in the ribs. I could hear Bella crying uncontrollably somewhere behind me and that that made me even angrier. I wanted to rip this guy's head off! I was so engrossed in beating him that when I felt someone pulling me away from him. I fought against them when Emmett shouted.

"Edward stop, I have got it covered, you go." he tried to pull me, but I didn't let go of the motherfucker, he had blood oozing out of his mouth and I wanted nothing but to kill him.

"Edward, Bella needs you right now. I promise we won't leave him." Jasper promised calmly, but his voice was lethal. I never heard him use that kind of tone, then suddenly it dawned upon me, Bella.

I quickly let go of him and turned around to see Emmett and Jasper were crouched beside me. I nodded and went over to Bella, she was kneeled down on the floor with her face in her hands, and I could see her trembling shoulders. I had never seen her like this ever, so broken and vulnerable… she hadn't even bothered to button up her shirt. I quickly went up to her and took her into my arms.

I held her tightly against my chest and rocked her while she cried. She was coughing and crying.

"Bella, honey? It's okay, I'm here and I am so sorry." I said into her ear, I hadn't realized that I had moisture in my eyes. I loved her so much and it killed me to see her this way.

"Shh, its okay, I'm sorry." I kept chanting as she clutched my shirt with her tiny hands and cried.

I gently sat down and pulled her into my lap and held her tightly, still rocking her and stroking her hair. We were far away from the spot where our friends were dealing with the freak. I wanted to go and teach him a good lesson for hurting my Bella, but I knew she needed me here. I could feel her fear by the way she clinged to me.

"Bella, baby, please look at me." I pleaded to her as she tightened her grip on my shirt.

"No." she croaked as she gasped for air.

I rubbed her back soothingly and just held her. After a few moments, she passed out, I knew she was exhausted and possibly drugged.

I gently pulled away from her and kissed her forehead, her face was blotched with tears that stained her face and her closed eyes were swollen and puffy. My eyes travelled down her face to her neck and my blood boiled when I saw the red marks that covered her neck and the upper portion of her chest, I brushed my lips against the red mark on the base of her throat and quickly buttoned up her shirt.

I gently picked her and raised to my feet, I had to get her home as soon as possible and get Carlisle to take a look at her, without informing anyone I went out of the club and to the parking lot. I slid her into the back seat of the Volvo and got in.

I kept blaming myself for what had happened; of course it was my fault. If I hadn't let her go, or kept an eye on her, this would have never happened…the worst part was, I didn't know how she would react when she would wake up. Before passing out, she was in shock, but when she was sobered enough, what would be her reaction? Would she hate me? I knew this was really traumatic for her.

It was past midnight when we reached home. I gently picked her up and carried her inside the house, the lights of the living room were off so I figured my parents had gone to sleep by now, I carried her to her room and lay her on the bed. Her fingers were still clutching my shirt and she was mumbling unintelligible things, it made me worried like hell, I pried my shirt from her fingers and slipped her heels off of her feet.

"I'll be right back." I murmured before kissing her forehead and slipping out of the room.

I literally ran to my parent's room and knocked loudly a couple of times. After a moment, Carlisle opened the door with a frown on his face.

"What happened Edward, why are you home so early?" he asked and then furrowed his eyebrows when he looked at me.

"Dad, Bella…" I couldn't say anything more as I rushed back to the room with my father right on my tail. When he looked at Bella's face, his eyes became wide.

"What the hell happened, Edward?" he asked totally dumbstruck.

After waking Esme, I told them the whole story while Carlisle checked Bella's temperature and took a look at her, my mum had tears in her eyes.

"Oh god…" she gasped when I finished. "Poor child, I am so proud of you Edward." she said as she cried.

Carlisle worked on Bella with his lips pursed, he opened her shirt and cleaned her wounds and scratches.

"Where are your brothers?" my mother asked.

"They are still there I guess. I left when Bella passed out; I was really worried about her." I said uneasily, I should have at least informed them that I was leaving.

"I'll call Jasper, you guys should have called to cops instead of fighting, this is so risky Edward." my mum scolded and went out of the room to call them.

"She's been drugged." my father stated, he shook his head sadly. "And it's not any of the usual stuff, we will wait till she wakes up and after checking on her in the morning I will take her to the hospital. It's a good thing we have all the stuff here so we don't need to worry." he said getting up and buttoning her shirt.

He turned around and patted my back. "I am proud of you son, now get some sleep. Bella will need you in the morning. I am not sure if she'll remember anything or not. Let's hope for the best." he hugged me and left the room.

I released Bella's hand which I had been holding for the last hour and a half and slid next to her, not even bothering to change my clothes. I held her tightly and brushed my lips against hers. I loved her no matter what, but I was really scared that she might not like me after what happened tonight. After a few minutes, I drifted to an uneasy sleep, leaving tomorrow to deal with the rest of the problems.

* * *

**_a/n_**

**_*pulls off the tape*_**

**_Ouch that hurts!!!_**

**_Anywho, so how was it?_**

**_I really want to know how was it guys, I am not so into the story anymore as I said so I really need to know if you guys are still interested!_**

**_And the reviews for the last chapter were overwhelming! I loved them, I know I am not good at responding to them and you guys must be thinking you praises fall on deaf ears, but trust me I appreciate them!_**

**_And I will reply to all reviews from now on!_**

**_Oh and now as I am done with my babbling, you all should press the green button right there, review , and then go read the story "DANCER" by "x TWILIGHT x OBSESSEDx" it rocks and this story is based on dance and is really different! Check it out and please leave a review there!_**

**_Thanks! Love ya guys!_**

**_anshu!_**

**_review and make my day ~.~_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! I am sorry for the late update but I was really busy with school and stuff!**_

_**I really hope you like this chapter, and a big news., my laptop has been taken away, and I have no access to it…..so the updates will be very slow. This chapter was typed by my friend and I dedicate this chapter to her – Nikki , for being such a wonderful friend!!**_

_**Okay! That is all I guess, and I would like to thank ALL of you wonderful folks for the outstanding response for the last chapter.. I was totally overwhelmed. You guys rock!**_

_**Happy reading!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**CHAPTER 24**_

BPOV

Everything hurt . I stretched my fingers ,arms , legs and a piercing pain shot through my body. Where was I ? Why was I feeling so dizzy ?

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around . My eyes were burning like hell !I was in my room ,in my bed. What had happened ? My mind was absolutely blank . I touched the other side of my bed in hope of finding the same warmth but to my surprise it was empty. Where was he?

I fully opened my eyes and looked down at myself wondering why my whole body was hurting and to my surprise I was still in the same clothes from last night.

LAST NIGHT………

everything came flooding back to my memory…… that guy opening my shirt , kissing me , sucking on my skin….revulsion passed through my body. Then it dawned upon me what had happened .My eyes became wet with tears and a sob escaped my throat.

No this couldn't have happened ! No wonder Edward wasn't here .Why would he want me now? I could hear strange noises…… I didn't realize i was making them.

I folded my arms around my knees and rocked myself .He would leave me! He wouldn't love me any more!

Suddenly I felt someone hugging me. I recognized the familiar warmth…..

"Bella , shh……….it's okay "he said rocking me as I clung to him . I held his shirt in my fists and cried . I hated it .I hated to be so vulnerable.

EPOV

After waking up in the morning , I went to the bathroom. My face looked like hell !I had dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep .The whole night Bella was restless. She kept mumbling and shifting in her sleep . It worried me. I didn't know what to expect in the morning .Would she want me? I pushed away the bitter thought and splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth.

I opened the bathroom door and it was then I heard the strangled sobs.

I stiffened immediately and looked towards the bed , knowing Bella must have woken up. She was sitting on the bed rocking herself, looking so vulnerable and trembling uncontrollably.

I immediately went to her and brought her to my chest.

"Shh, its okay baby "I assured her ,as I rocked her trembling form .But she didn't push me away as I had feared , instead she held my shirt tightly and cried freely.

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me" Bella choked out as she sobbed, that confused me…..

"Bella?" asked as I tried to look into her eyes but as soon as I unwrapped my arms from around her shoulders she shouted "No" she cried "Please, I'm sorry…..don't leave me…"she was shaking so bad and I knew she was in hysterics.

"I won't ever leave you honey , look at me " I tried to pry her fingers from my shirt but she wouldn't let go " Bella – look – at – me" I said forcefully . Her sobs haulted a bit and she pulled away a bit still mumbling unintelligibly.

I took her face in my hands and she opened her eyes .Her eyes were red and puffy .They were so swollen that they had reduced to slits. I brushed my fingers against her cheek.

"It's okay Bella ,you're safe . It's okay" I said as I felt my eyes getting wet by looking at her.

She stared at me for a while as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"What happened ?" She whispered at last "I..I.. please don't leave me Edward. I love you. he..he..I didn't do anything ." She said as she cried harder.

"Bella ,why would I leave you?" I asked absolutely appalled "I love you and I know it's not your fault . Hell! I wish I had not let you out of my sight , I am so sorry baby" I said hugging her tightly. She let out a gasp and remembered about her marks and wounds. I quickly let go of her.

"How are you feeling? I can call Carlisle if it hurts too much" I said quickly. She shook her head slightly.

"No, just hold me please" she said as she put her head in the crook of my neck, I held her for a while and then after that I pulled us both to bed and put the covers around her.

I woke up what seemed like ages….my eyes still burned a bit and my neck hurt from sleeping in the wrong position, I looked at the watch and saw that it had only been a couple of hours. I looked over at Bella and noticed that she was already awake and was staring at the ceiling intently.

" I turned to my elbow and brushed her lips which she was biting so hard it seemes as if she would cut them. She jumped a bit , surprised and looked at me with agonized and devastated eyes. I wanted to take all her pain away but I was helpless and had no idea what to do.

" Is your body hurting?" I asked as she gave me a sad smile.

"no" She mumbled.

"Bella talk to me" I begged her " I want you to talk to me"

She opened her mouth and just then there was a knock at the door, she stiffened immediately and I could see she was scared to face everyone. I gave her hand a little squeeze .

" It's okay, I will ask whoever it is to go away" I assured her.

I got up and went to the door, I opened it and saw Carlisle at the door. He looked worried and angry at the same time.

" Is she awake?" he asked in a hushed tone. I nodded " yeah but a bit disturbed, I don't think she would like to talk to anybody at the moment" I said.

" Edward you should know something……….. it wasn't that bartender who drugged Bella's drink.." he said in a very serious tone.

"What?" I asked absolutely shocked "Then who was it?"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Meh , so good or bad???**_

_**Please review, it will make me write faster and my friend to type faster, lol**_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews/….i will most probably update in November again…till then take care!**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Anshu**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.. :)**_


	30. an important

Hey guys

I am so so so very sorry, I swear I hate posting these notes but this time I really had to….

Firstly- I AM NOT GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY!!!!

My exams are goin on and I am very busy! But half of the next chapter is written and it will be either posted in the next week, or today itself, I am not sure!

But the most important thing is….

My anonymous reviewer " NALINEA" informed me that she found this story translated in some other language!

So nalinea could you please please contact me personally and tell me where exactly you found it?

See, my email id- " ann93stewart (at) gmail(dot)com" please replace the dot with a "." and "at" with the other sigh you all know!!! so please contact me through this…..

And if anyone else finds this story published anywhere else, please let me know! Thank you~

And then again. I am sorry for my lack of updates but just know I have this story planned out and I will not disappoint you guys….just stick with me!

And I would also like to welcome the new readers who have been sending me reviews, I love and appreciate each and every one of it and I want to thank u all from the core of my heart! it means so much that you people take some time review :)

I know you guys want to hit me at the moment but please understand i really don't like to post late chapters.....i don't have any choice as my laptop is still not given back to me! i have to ask my friends for favours and hence it is a little hard!

I love you all and as said earlier the next chapter will be up soon! Oh and it contains a surprise for you guys!

Apologies

anshu

p.s- Nalinea. please so contact me and let me know about the site! thanks


End file.
